Jeu de rôle
by Nirom
Summary: Ceci est un jeu, juste un jeu avec une amie inconnue, elle est Watson, je suis Sherlock, l'histoire s'écrit à tour de rôle, comme il se doit... Si vous avez envie de vous amuser un peu... Sorte de feuilleton... 33, toujours Sherlock, et le réveil de John.
1. Chapter 1 SH

**Bien... **

**Titre : Jeu de rôle**

**Auteurs : Winnie Joe et Moi même, même si la plupart des personnages ne nous appartiennent pas.**

**RSM : Les aventures de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes, comme d'habitude, ou presque. **

**En fait, ceci est un jeu qui a commencé sur nos boites mails : Elle est Watson, Je suis Sherlock, chacune écrit la suite du mail précédent. **

**Je ne sais pas si ça peut réellement vous intéresser... Surement, car, au final, c'est une fiction comme une autre. **

**Les premiers posts sont assez courts... Et nous avons un chapitre chacune à chaque fois... ça va vous sembler étrange au départ, mais j'espère que vous vous y ferez.**

**Voici donc le commencement de nos aventures et le chapitre le plus court que vous n'ayez jamais vu : Nous parlions d'aventure...**

* * *

><p><em>1  Sherlock Holmes_

.

De l'action, donc... Voyons, on commence par faire un stage chez les moines tibétain ou par faire un tour dans les égouts de Londres ?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà. Je publie la suite ce soir, ne vous en faites pas pour ça...<strong>

**Ce... Ce n'est pas décent de demander une review pour ça, hein ?  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 JW

**Second chapitre, rapidement...**

* * *

><p><em>2 John Watson_

Huum, je pencherai pour les égouts de Londres ! Parce que je suis sûr que c'est une belle ville même d'en dessous ;) !

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours pas de review ? Non ? <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Mix

**Bon, je vais être gentille, je vais vous en mettre quatre d'un coup !**

* * *

><p><em>3Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Avec des rats, et quelques squelettes des imbéciles qui se sont perdus ?

.

_John Watson :_

.

Exactement ! Tout le glamour des égouts de Londres rien que pour nous ! Adrénaline assurée ;)

.

_Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Pour notre expédition, on entre ensemble et on reste groupé ?

.

_John Watson :_

.

Pour notre expédition, ça marche, après tout, nous serons plus efficace ainsi !

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, j'avoue que là, nous sommes assez OOC... Mais ça s'arrange ensuite, rassurez vous. <strong>

**Euh... Toujours pas ?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4 SH

**On reprend le un par un, les posts vont s'allonger, je vous le promet ! **

**Au fait, vous saviez qu'en haut à droite, vous aviez des icônes (1/2, 3/4, light, dark, full, A A A E, etc...) Pour que vous puissiez mieux lire ? **

* * *

><p><em>'4Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Bon, je suis descendu... C'est fou ce qu'il fait noir là dedans... Prenons à gauche...

Oh, un crâne...  
>J'ai trouvé une boites d'allumettes, mais elles sont mouillée... Heureusement que j'ai ma lampe à dynamo !<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Vraiment pas ? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5 JW

**...**

* * *

><p><em>John Watson :<em>

.

A gauche ? Très bien je te suis ! C'est toi le cerveau après tout ! Tu as même pensé à la lampe à dynamo ! Euh... Tu vas encore me dire que mes questions sont inutiles, mais on cherche quoi exactement ? :p

.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 SH

**...**

* * *

><p><em>6  Sherlock Holmes:_

.

Ce qu'on cherche, c'est bien évidemment un tueur psychopathique et sa bande de complices dégénérés qui se sont planqués... Enfin, perdu ici, et de les ramener, si possible en vie à la surface. Ceci dit, il est fort possible que nous fassions des rencontres imprévues et que la violence reste la meilleure solution... D'ailleurs, j'entends des bruits de pas qui viennent dans notre direction, on éteins tout et chuuuuut ...

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Si quelqu'un d'autre veut jouer avec nous, qu'il me communique ça en mp ou sur son blog à elle, sur winnie - joe . over - blog . com . (Sans les espaces, bien sur.)<br>**


	7. Chapter 7 JW

**...**

* * *

><p><em>7  John Watson :_

.

Pour en revenir a notre affaire, fais attention Sherlock, je sais que tu m'as dit de me taire mais j'ai l'habitude que tu prennes des risques pour rien, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore à tuer quelqu'un pour... Rah mais enlève ta main de ma bouche !

Han j'entends des bruits ! C'est eux Sherlock ?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ça commence à vous intéresser ?<br>**


	8. Chapter 8 SH

**...**

* * *

><p><em>8  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Oui ce sont eux... Planque toi derrière mon manteau noir.

Voilà, tu peux sortir, ils sont passés. Un groupe d'ivrogne sans réel but, je pense, ils ne marchaient pas droits... Mais ils portaient une sorte de corps, l'affaire pourrait être intéressante... Et puis ils nous mènerons toujours quelque part, à la limite, on pourra toujours leur soutirer des informations en les faisant chanter. Viens, on les suit.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, nous, entre chaque chapitre, on avait deux ou trois jours de flottement, hein... Le suspens était insoutenable... Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs.<br>**


	9. Chapter 9 JW

**...**

* * *

><p><em>9  John Watson :_

.

Je te suis Sherlock, tu t'en doutes mais j'ai mon arme dans la poche, alors évite de te la jouer solitaire cette fois ci, de doute façon je reste près de toi.  
>Comment comptes tu les arrêter ? En te faisais passer pour Lestrade avec sa plaque ?<br>Et merde j'ai failli tomber ! J'ai glissé sur cette flaque... toute rouge ? Du sang Sherlock ! Regarde !  
>Et dire que j'aurais pu passer la soirée au resto avec Sarah...<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Palpitant, n'est ce pas... Winnie, ton avis ?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 SH

**...**

* * *

><p><em>10  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Ben, écoute, si tu veux passé la soirée avec cette cruche, je ne te retiens pas, je me débrouillerais bien sans toi !  
>Et Évidemment, du sang ! On est où, d'après toi, hein..? Les égouts sont encore le meilleur endroit pour planquer des corps, et ceci depuis la Rome antique...Le problème est de trouver celui qui nous intéresse... Oh. Et merde, ils reviennent, ils nous ont entendu, on va se faire, prendre...COURS !<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Reeeuuuuu...Euh... View ?<br>**


	11. Chapter 11 JW

**...**

* * *

><p><em>11  John Watson :_

.

Bien que très vexé par l'attitude de mon compagnon, nous nous mîmes en route dans une course enflammée, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette adrénaline bienfaitrice, et elle m'avait manqué. J'essayai donc, hors d'haleine de suivre les pas de Sherlock, mais il était, je dois bien le reconnaître, beaucoup plus endurant que moi. Cela faisait sûrement bien 5 minutes que nous courrions, je n'avais pas vraiment la notion du temps, mais elle me semblait interminable. Au bout d'un moment je perdis Holmes des yeux, et me retrouvai fasse à un croisement, ne savant pas trop quoi faire, et entendant les bruits de pas derrière moi se rapprocher, je ne pu que faire l'action la plus désespérée de toutes mes aventures :

- SHERLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK ! criais-je, faisant par la même occasion, découvrir ma position à nos ennemis

.

* * *

><p><strong>A partir de là, le ton devient plus celui d'une histoire, ce doit être plus agréable à lire, hein...<br>**


	12. Chapter 12 SH

**...**

* * *

><p><em>12  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Mais quel con ! J'avais perdu John. Je m'arrêtais pour l'attendre quand je l'entendis hurler mon prénom. Mais quel imbécile ! Quel idiot, crétin de John !  
>J'entendais des cris, de bruits, de lutte, un coup violent assené sans aucun doute sur sa tête blonde... Silencieusement, je me rapprochais des sdf de tout à l'heure. Il délibéraient, et finirent par décider de l'embarquer dans leur repère, où ils trouveraient bien un moyen de lui faire avouer la raison de sa présence ici... J'aurais dû m'en douter, l'intersection. Cet homme a toujours été étrange. Même dans des situations pareilles et le fait qu'il soit un soldat, il est incapable de suivre son instinct. Ou au moins de tendre l'oreille pour voir d'où viennent les bruit de pas ! Enfin, avec l'écho, il a un semblant d'excuse. Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant, hein ?<p>

Je les suivis, bien sur. C'était comme tout à l'heure, sauf que j'étais seul, beaucoup plus discret, et qu'ils avaient un otage. _John ! **Imbécile !**_  
>Leur repère était simple à trouver. Il fut enfantin d'y pénétrer, d'ailleurs... Par contre, c'était plus dur de s'approcher de John. Ça ressemblait à une citée entièrement souterraine, et c'était bourré de monde. Trop de monde. Et M*****. J'avais perdu John.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tiens à m'excuser pour ceux qui m'ont mis en auteur alert et qui se reçoivent une vingtaine de chapitre dans la face actuellement... Et pour l'orthographe, ça n'a jamais été mon fort...<br>**


	13. Chapter 13 JW

**...**

* * *

><p><em>13  John Watson :_

.

Je savais que dès que j'aurais crié son nom, ils viendraient me chercher, j'ai donc sorti mon arme dans leur direction, tout en tendant l'oreille de chaque côté du croisement, guettant le moindre son pouvant provenir de Sherlock. Oh Sherlock ! Mais où es tu bon sang ? Montre moi que tu vas bien, j'entendis un bruit sourd venant de la droite, au moment même ou je tournais la tête, j'eus une affreuse douleur à l'arrière du crâne, puis plus rien.

Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'analysais ma position, étendu et bâillonné. Sur mon côté gauche, je sentais sur ma joue un petit courant d'eau qui me réveilla mieux. L'odeur était insupportable, je me mettais, du mieux que je pu en position assise. J'attendis en papillonnant des yeux que ma vision s'éclaircisse. Je vis tout ce monde, il y en avait des centaines, voire des milliers, Sherlock serait content d'avoir pénétrer le réseau... Sherlock ! Ou est il ? Je me mis à remuer sous la panique, il fallait que je sorte d'ici ! Je scrutai la moindre petite boucle noire devant moi, mais avec l'obscurité, je ne pu rien distinguer de concret, avec ma main droite j'essayai d'atteindre mes poches, j'ai senti que mon portable était toujours à sa place, c'est un bon début me dis-je.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pardon Winnie, tu hérite du chapitre treize... Et vu ce qui t'arrive dedans...<br>**


	14. Chapter 14 SH

**... En fait, tout ça à tenu à très peu de chose : Je suis Sherlock parce que j'ai joué du violon, elle est John parce qu'elle joue de la clarinette... **

**Comme quoi, la vie, des fois...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>14  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Il fallait réfléchir. Où, selon toute logique, est-ce qu'on aurait mis un prisonnier gênant ? Sûrement dans l'une des espèces de grottes qui tapissaient les parois...  
>Voilà qui m'avance bien. Il y en a des centaines ! Et je n'ai pas le temps de toutes les vérifiées une a unes ! Je repérais l'un des ravisseurs qui sortait de l'une d'entre elle. Bon. ça limitait mes recherche. Discrètement, j'armais mon revolver et je m'approchais. Pourvu qu'il aille bien !<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**


	15. Chapter 15 JW

**... Ne me demandez pas combien de chapitre il y aura, je n'en sais fichtrement rien.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>15  John Watson :_

.

Je réussi difficilement à dégager ma main, et à récupérer mon portable, en le regardant je lâchai un petit "fuck", évidemment, pas de réseau.  
>J'entendis des bruits de pas qui se faisaient de plus en plus proches, ils devaient maintenant avoir remarquer que je m'étais réveillé. Je transpirai beaucoup, ou bien alors c'était du sang, à oui du sang. Je me levai péniblement, atteint de vertige, mais il fallait que je sorte d'ici avant qu'ils arrivent.<br>Je défis du mieux que je pu les liens sur mes chevilles, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever ceux de mes mains, quand je sortis en rasant les murs et cherchant l'obscurité. Je titubais un peu, et ma vision se brouillait de plus en plus à mesure que j'avançai.

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Review ?<br>**


	16. Chapter 16 SH

**... Notre style à toute les deux n'est pas hyper génial, nous le savons, mais enfin. Au fait, navré s'il y a des erreurs du genre le titre du chapitre qui cloche, mais là je publie à la chaine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>15  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Je repérai John avant l'espèce de lourdeau chargé de sa surveillance, heureusement pour lui... Je l'assommais d'un coup sur la carotide et retenais John qui s'écroulait, du sang plein les cheveux. Et le blouson. Mais d'où venait tout ce rouge ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ? La tête saignait beaucoup, évidemment, mais c'était normal. Je le laissais trente secondes pour mettre son geôlier dans la caverne et y jeter un coup d'œil par la même occasion. Là aussi, il y avait beaucoup de sang... Mais pas que le sien. Deux où trois autres victimes étaient là, plus rouges que des poissons. Mains et pieds transpercés par balles, ou par lames, se vidant lentement du fluide vital. Je regardais s'il y en avait qu'on pouvait encore sauver... Non. Ils avaient trop perdu, ils y étaient depuis trop longtemps. Et ma priorité du moment, c'était John, ceux là ne me concernaient que secondairement. Je retournais vers lui, enveloppait rapidement de mon mentaux après avoir remarqué sa blessure à l'épaule. La gauche, celle de son "souvenir de guerre"... Je fronçais les sourcils une seconde.  
>Bah, je me chargerais de traquer le coupable quand j'aurais ramené John à Baker street et qu'il n'y sera plus en danger.<br>Mais ce ne serais pas une mince affaire...  
>Je hissais John tant bien que mal sur mon épaule, il était lourd, le bougre ! Je boitais aussi vite et aussi discrètement que je pouvais pour retrouver les sombres couloirs des égouts qui m'avaient mené ici quand une main se posa sur mon épaule libre...<br>-Sherlock ?  
>Je soufflais un grand coup; Lestrade !<br>-Sherlock qu'est ce que vous... Mais c'est John !  
>-Nous en parlerons plus tard, aidez moi !<br>Il secoua la tête mais prit John dans ses bras.  
>-Même quand vous demandez de l'aide, ça ressemble à un ordre...<p>

Il porta John jusqu'à Baker street, et n'avait eut aucun mal à sortir du labyrinthe des égouts... Je me demandais de plus en plus ce qu'il faisait dans cette cité souterraine... et je devais me rappeler de venger John le plus vite possible. Déjà deux jours qu'il restait immobile...  
>John allait mieux, il dormait paisiblement dans son lit.<br>J'ignorais que mrs Hudson avait été infirmière... Mais bon, elle avait fait du très bon travail.  
>Dieu que cette chaise était inconfortable...<br>Je m'installe sur la moquette et croise les bras sur les couvertures. Elle sentent son odeur... c'est normal, se sont les siennes !  
>Il a l'air si paisible quand il dort, on dirait un enfant...<br>J'espère qu'il se remettra vite, c'est beau quand il dort, mais je le préfère vivant.  
>Je pose ma tête sur mes bras et sombre doucement...<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Review ?<br>**


	17. Chapter 17 JW

**... Aaah; je vous avais dit qu'ils s'étofferaient, ces chapitres !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>17  John Watson :_

.

Je remuai, un peu, essayant de surgir un peu de tout ce noir. Je me rappelle du sang, de l'ombre, de la crasse... puis de Sherlock, Sherlock et ses mains qui me rattrapaient, Sherlock et sa chaleur. Une douleur affreuse à mon épaule, mais surtout à la tête. Je fronçai les sourcils, analysant un peu mon état, toujours les yeux clos. J'étais allongé, dans des draps. J'inhalai une grande bouffé d'air, ça sentait le désinfectant, mais aussi l'odeur de ma chambre, et puis... un peu de... vanille ? Sherlock ? ou est t il ? Comment va t il ? Je bougeai ma main gauche lentement, j'heurtai une masse, chaude, je papillonai des paupières, essayant de m'habituer à la lumière. Je repérai Sherlock, endormis a mes côtés, la voilà l'odeur de vanille, son shampoing. J'eu un petit sourire de soulagement de le voir là, et en bonne santé. J' observai ses traits, je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu l'occasion d'observer Sherlock dormir, il le faisait si rarement aussi, son visage était calme et serein, pas énervé, ni en réflexion intense, il semblait juste... posé. Ses boucles brunes lui tombaient gentiment devant ses yeux clos, sa tête posée sur ses longs doigts fins. Et je souris encore, bêtement, me rendant compte que c'était le seul visage que je voulais voir à mon réveil.  
>J'essayai de lever ma main vers son visage, mais mon bras était trop engourdi et je ne réussi qu'à faire tomber ma main sur ses doigts, et je fermai les yeux, pris d'une soudaine fatigue. Mais je senti le corps remuer sur le lit, et je serrai mes doigts autour des siens encore plus fort.<p>

-John ?  
>Je voulu lui répondre mais seul un grognement faiblard sorti de ma gorge. Sherlock remarqua ma main qui serrait la sienne, et avec un moment d'hésitation, il la pris de ses 2 mains et me demanda.<p>

- Comment vas tu ?  
>J'entrouvris mes yeux, et ne pu que lui donner un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais la fatigue et ma douleur à la tête eut raison de moi, je crois que j'ai réussi à sortir quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "Sherlock" étouffé avant de sombrer.<p>

Quand je repris connaissance, il y avait plusieurs voix dans ma chambre, j'étais au même endroit, mais je me sentais beaucoup mieux, il y avait Mrs Hutson et... Mycroft Holmes je pense, aucun signe de la voix de Sherlock.  
>Je remuai, en murmurant :<br>- Sherlock ?  
>J'ouvris les yeux et Mycroft me répondit :<p>

- Il est en bas, il vient de rentrer du commissariat, il ne devrait pas tarder à monter, comment allez vous ?  
>Je me redressai un peu, découvrant mon bandage à l'épaule, puis celui de ma tête, décidément cette vieille blessure me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin.<br>- Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci Mrs Huston.

Elle souri :

- Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pris soin de vous, Sherlock était bien appliqué à vous remettre sur pied !

Mycroft eu un sourire, et je me dit que j'avais surement manqué certaines choses.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Review ?<br>**


	18. Chapter 18 SH

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>18  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Je posais mon manteau, il y avait du bruit dans la chambre de John... Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et déboulais dans sa chambre :  
>-John !<br>Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent instantanément vers moi... Je plissais les miens :  
>-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Mycroft ?<br>Je le vis formuler une réplique dans sa tête, puis renoncer à une dispute avec moi, lever les yeux au ciel, et répondre.  
>-Il se trouve, Sherlock, que la petite aventure que vous avez tous les deux -tous les trois devrais-je dire, vécu, relève de la sécurité nationale, et que nous allons le régler, et pour cela, nous avons besoins de quelques petites informations. Sherlock, tu m'entends ?<br>Je m'étais rapproché du lit et avait prit la main droite de John dans la mienne.  
>-C'est inutile, Mycroft, je m'en suis chargé moi-même. John, comment te sens tu ?<br>-B...  
>-Une seconde, docteur Watson. COMMENT CA TU T'EN EST CHARGE TOI MÊME ?<br>Je levais à mon tour les yeux vers le ciel et me retournais vers lui, plus qu'agacé :  
>-Tu es devenu sourd, maintenant, Mycroft ? En plus de tout le reste ?<br>Je. M'en. Suis. Chargé. Moi-même. Je viens de les livrer à Lestrade. Tu ne l'avais pas prévu, ça ? Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser, s'il te plait, merci. John ?  
>-Je vais bien... Enfin, mieux... C'est vrai que tu as aidé Mrs Hudson à me réveiller ?<br>Je grimacais. Je n'avais pas fais grand chose... Juste aidé Mrs Hudson à le soigner, et je l'avais veillé...  
>-Pendant trois jours ?<br>Je hochais silencieusement la tête, j'étais resté près de lui jusqu'à son premier réveil, oui... Il avait l'air ébahi, ce n'était pas bien ?  
>Inquiet, j'attendais sa réponse...<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Winnie, rappelle moi de nous offrir une bouteille de champagne pour le chapitre 42...<br>**


	19. Chapter 19 JW

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>19  John Watson :_

.

- non, je... c'est bien, je veux dire, c'est surprenant. balbutai-je

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, pas convaincu, il lanca à nouveau un regard à Mycroft, celui-ci haussa les épaules. J'entendis Mrs Hudson sortir en me souhaitant un dernier bon rétablissement.

- Mycroft tu devrais suivre le bon exemple de Mrs Hudson, et sortir d'ici qu'en penses-tu ? L'ironie de Sherlock était palpable.  
>- Ce serait avec plaisir Sherlock, je vois que vous avez besoin d'un peu plus... il balaya son regard de Sherlock à moi, puis de la main de Sherlock qui serrait encore la mienne, d'intimité. finit-il, seulement je suis persuadé que le Dr Watson a des questions, qui sont vraisemblablement les mêmes que les miennes, et j'ai très envie d'entendre tes réponses.<p>

Sherlock ferma les yeux en se tournant vers moi, tout en soupirant.

Je les écoutai alors distretement s'embrouiller pour rien, tous les deux voulant avoir le dernier mot, non décidemment, les frères Holmes causeront ma perte. Pendant leur échange je m'allongeai doucement, j'avais l'impression de ne pas encore pourvoir trouver les forces pour marcher, et cette dispute me donnait un mal de crâne, je caressai doucement la main de Sherlock inconsciemment, et c'est le ragard de Mycroft sur cette dernière qui me fit arrêté précipitemment, je la retirai de celle de Sherlock, celui-ci s'arrêtant au milieu de sa phrase, me regardant, surpris. Je me relevai en position assise, j'essayai de passer outre mon tournis et ma nausée, et sans les regarder dans les yeux je leur dit :

- Bien, je suis navré de devoir interrompre ce débats plus qu'intéressant, je me tournai a présent vers eux, ayant l'intention de me lever, seulement j'aimerais un peu de calme pendant que je m'habille convenablement pour... de violant tournis me stoppèrent dans mon élan, je respirait bruyamment, chaque bouffé d'air comprimaient mon épaule, et me faisait souffrir.

- John tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sherlock, il s'assit sur le lit, et pris mon pouls.  
>- Oui ça va, je repoussai son bras. Chaque contacts avec Sherlock produisaient d'étrange sensations sur mon corps, et la présence de Mycroft me dérangeait. Vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plais ?<p>

Les frères se regardèrent, puis Mycroft se dirigea vers la sorti, Sherlock à sa suite.

-Non attends, Sherlock,... Il se retourna, je m'éclaircis la voix, tu peux rester, je... Je m'adressai à ton frère.

Je vis le sourire en coin qu'il adressa à son frère, j'attendais avec impatience les explications brillantes de mon ami sur cette affaire. Je ne l'avouais pas, mais j'avais surtout envie d'entendre sa voix, et de passer du temps avec lui.

.

* * *

><p><strong>... <strong>

**Vous savez, moi aussi je me demande où on va, comme ça...  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20 SH

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>20  Sherlock Holmes :_

.

John me semblais étrange. Mycroft avait quitté la pièce à sa demande, mais il ne me regardait toujours pas en face. Et il avait repoussé mon bras, aussi. Ce souvenir me fit fronçer les sourcils, et quelque chose se sera dans ma poitrine. Je le réprimais pourtant et redemandait, inquiet :  
>-John, ça va ?<br>Il bafouilla un oui, mais toujours sans me regarder.  
>-John ?<br>Soudain, j'en eu assez, je pris son visage dans mes mains et le forçais à lever les yeux.  
>-John, tu as voulu que je reste, maintenant assume, regarde moi.<br>Gêné, il essaya de me faire lâcher prise, mais il n'avait pas encore assez de forces.  
>-Alors, John, pourquoi as tu voulu que je reste ? Tu dois te reposer... Et je te donnerais les explications que tu voudras quand tu sera remis, en même temps qu'avec Mycroft...<br>-Je...  
>Je le regardais avec attention; pâle, malade, mais il avait les joues rouges et brulantes...<br>D'où, deux explications possibles : d'une, il avait de la fièvre, mais... Non.  
>Et de deux...On allait bien voir ! Je m'approchais doucement de son visage, toujours entre mes mains, toujours chaud... et je lui murmurais, comme si ce qu'il allait dire ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde :<br>-Oui, John, tu ?  
>Il ne fit même pas semblant de répondre, l'air hypnotisé. Et puis, partagé aussi. Dans ses yeux, je voyais les émotions se bousculer : il aurait bien voulu, par désir ou curiosité, mais il n'était pas gay, et il était fatigué.<br>Je me reculais, et le libérait, il lâcha un soupir. Déçut ou reconnaissant ?  
>-Aller, dors, John, je reste près de toi.<br>Il mit un certain temps; mais il finit pas y arriver.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**


	21. Chapter 21 JW

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>21  John Watson :_

.

Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'étais réellement fatigué, je me sentais juste un peu nauséeux, mais mon comportement avait été, c'est vrai, étrange. Je voulais juste que Sherlock reste un instant avec moi, c'est tout, seulement sa présence. Alors quand il me demanda de me rallonger pour dormir, je le fis, après tout il avait dit qu'il resterait la, alors Morphée m'emporta.

Quand je me réveillai cette fois ci, la chambre était calme, pas de trace de Sherlock, il devait être assez tôt le matin, je voyais le petit soleil se lever. Je me mis sur pied difficilement mais une bonne douche et des affaires propres plus tard, je descendais les escaliers dans l'espoir de voir Sherlock sur le canapé. Personne. Un peu deçu je me fis un café, sans sucre, et m'installai sur mon fauteuil, il devrait bien revenir, n'est ce pas ?

.

* * *

><p><strong>...<br>**


	22. Chapter 22 SH

**...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>22 Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Quand je fut sur que John dormait, je me levais. Je culpabilisais un peu de lui avoir mentis, car je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas rester près de lui aujourd'hui... J'avais encore deux ou trois compte à régler dans cette cité souterraine.

Je me rendais à l'entrée du repère de malfrat et allait discrètement là où j'avais trouvé John. Les sous-fifre étaient déjà sous les verrous, mais je n'avais pas encore eut le chef de la bande. Le corps que nous recherchions la dernière fois était bien là. Un malheureux disparu, victime du trafic d'organe... Dire que John aurait pû finir comme ça si je n'était pas arrivé à temps... Ceci dit, je trouvais quand même étrange comme pratique de vider les "conteneurs" de leurs sang. Très étrange, même... Ce n'était peut-être qu'une organisation faisant disparaître les gêneurs... Ou alors, une qui kidnappait des gens pour le compte de sadiques ou de pervers... Tout cela me semblait tordu.  
>J'entendais des pas et je me cachais comme je pouvais... C'est à dire parmi les corps inconscients et saignants. Le rouge ne tarda pas à imprégner ma chemise et mes cheveux, ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais enfin. Je tendais l'oreille.<br>Quatre hommes venaient d'entrer, à ce que j'entendais, un membre de l'"organisation", un "client" et deux gardes du corps.  
>-Allez-y, dit le premier, faites votre choix, ceux-ci sont encore tous en vie et suffisamment sains pour le rester encore une bonne semaine.<br>Ah bon ? Quel menteur ! ... Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit : "pourvu qu'il ne me choisisse pas moi !" Évidemment, l'autre n'était pas un imbécile.  
>- Ne me racontez pas de crac, Gardener. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est. Ceci dit... Il y a une belle pièce, là...<br>-Ah ? fit l'autre, surpris. Où ? Le brun pâle, dans le coin ? Je ne me souviens pourtant pas de ça...  
>-Très sincèrement, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. Je le prends.<br>Un claquement de doigts, deux grandes paires de mains vinrent me saisir. Je me laissais faire, comme une poupée de chiffons pendant que le "client" négociait mon prix avec "Gardener", qui faisait preuve pour sa part d'une mauvaise foi incroyable.  
>Comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation ?<br>On m'emmena dans une voiture, puis dans une résidence (grande, en dehors de Londres, à en jugé par l'écho et l'odeur de l'air.)... Je devinait bien la suite : le type qui m'avais "acheté" allait me faire tout ce qu'un pervers plus ou moins nécrophile fait dans ces cas là...  
>On m'avait étendu sur un lit tel quel, sans me débarrasser du sang qui me rendait poisseux... Soudain, des bruits désordonnés à l'extérieure de la chambre, une attaque ? Il n'y avait personne avec moi, j'en profitais pour ouvrir les yeux et me redresser. J'étais au premier étage, mais il y avait une fenêtre qui ferait bien l'affaire. Elle était ouverte, ce qui me facilitait encore la tache. Je sautais... La cheville en prit un coup, mais je pouvais quand même marcher.<p>

Je fis à pied les treize kilomètres qui me séparait de Londres et rentrait à Baker-street très tôt le matin.  
>John était levé, il buvait un café. Enfin, il me regardait avec ahurissement. Je le détaillais et lâchais avant de m'effondrer au sol :<br>-John. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas fait pour toi...  
>Je l'entendis qui m'appelais, puis la douleur me rattrapa, mes jambes lâchèrent et le noir envahit le monde.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>... Et pour l'instant, nous en sommes là. Nous attendons la réaction de Johnny boy... Des review tout de même ?<br>**


	23. Chapter 23 JW

**Bien, nous voici de retour... Blablabla. **

**Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler les épisodes précédents, hein ? **

**Je fais mon disclamer, au moins une fois, comme ça... : Les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Doyle, Moffat, Gratiss, et aux acteurs de la séries qui ont la gentillesse de prêter (même si c'est inconscient (quoique...)) leurs corps à nos fantasmes. Et l'histoire, en même temps, ne m'appartiens qu'a moitié. Et la partie que je m'apprête à vous livrer ne m'appartiens pas. Je crois qu'avec elle, on oublie la relation ami-ami platonique...**

**Comme 23 chapitre, ça commence à faire un peu long, je signal au cas ou qu'à côté du titre, quand vous êtes dans la liste du fandom, il y a une double flèche soulignée  , elle permet d'accéder directement au dernier chapitre publié. Pratique, non ? :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><em>23John Watson_

- SHERLOCK !

Je me précipitai sur mon ami étendu sur le sol entièrement couvert de sang. Mes réflexes de médecin gagnèrent contre ma panique. Je pris d'abord son pouls, puis vérifiai sa respiration, rien d'anormal, mise à part que sa tension était plutôt basse, synonyme d'un malaise. Je soufflai un bon coup, essayant de relativiser, puis en regardant son corps je me mis à paniquer. Tout ce sang, sur ses jambes, dans son cou, sur sa tête, je me mis à tatonner son corps, enlever délicatement ses vêtements pour découvrir la source de la blessure. Je n'y voyais vraiment rien, j'allai chercher un chiffon et de l'eau chaude dans la cuisine pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.

Je commençai par son torse, le débarrassant d'un maximum de sang, mes mains tremblaient alors que je parcourais sa peau, je cherchais la blessure, ayant un infime espoir que ce sang n'était pas le sien. Je fis le tour de son torse, vérifiant son cou puis sa tête et son cuir chevelu, rien de bien grave, quelques égratignures, mais d'où provenait alors tout ce sang ?

Je n'entendis pas l'inspecteur qui arriva dans le salon au moment ou je déboutonnais la ceinture de Sherlock, sa voix me fit sursauter :

-Ah pardon, j'interrompe quelque chose ?

Je tournai rapidement la tête vers lui, les mais pleines de sang toujours au niveau de la taille de Sherlock, il me souriait, puis en observant mieux, découvrant Sherlock inconscient et tout le sang, il perdit son sourire et se précipita en face de moi, de l'autre côté de Sherlock.

- Que s'est t il passé ? Pourquoi est il dans cet état ? Me demanda t-il  
>- C'est la question à laquelle j'espérais que vous me donneriez une réponse inspecteur, et qu'est ce que vous foutez là d'ailleurs ?<p>

Je m'activai pour enlever le pantalon de Sherlock, mais encore, ses jambes fines étaient dénuées de la moindres blessures.

- Sherlock m'a prévenu qu'il allait infiltrer le réseau sous terrain hier soir, il m'a dit de rester à disposition si problème il y avait, je n'ai pas eu de retour, alors je suis venu voir si, de un, il allait bien, et de deux s'il avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Aidez moi Inspecteur, on va le poser sur le canapé.

On le transporta jusqu'au canapé, puis je lui mis une couverture.

- On ne devrait pas appeler un medecin ? Il est quand... Devant mon regard noir il stoppa sa phrase, et se frappa mentalement : ah oui ! Docteur Watson... Qu'est ce qu'il a alors ? Pourquoi tout ce sang ?

- Il a fait un malaise, je dirais du à une très grande fatigue et un grand effort car il est totalement déshydraté, déjà qu'il ne mange pas beaucoup.  
>Mon inquiétude devait se sentir dans ma voix et sur mon visage, car Lestrade me regarda bizarrement, alors que je vérifiais l'état de ses yeux et encore de son pouls. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, ramenant la bassine et le torchon taché de rouge. Je revins avec une bouteille d'eau.<p>

-Il me les fera toutes ! Marmonai-je pour moi même.  
>- Et bien, vous vous êtes tous les deux blessés plutôt gravement en l'espace d'une semaine, je pense qu'il va falloir nous léguer la suite de l'affaire, et de nous expliquer tout ce que vous savez ça en deviens vraiment trop dangereux.<p>

Je regardai Lestrade qui s'était assis sur mon fauteuil, m'observant en train d'hydrater Sherlock.

- Pour ma part je vais très bien, je ne me retournai pas vers lui, je me suis entièrrement remis, ce qui était totallement faux, vu que j'avais déjà du mal à marcher rapidement alors je me voyais mal courir a cent à l'heure pour suivre Sherlock dans les rues de Londres à nouveau, mais j'étais un homme et un ancien soldat, j'avais vu bien pire. D'ailleurs Inspecteur, Sherlock n'a fait qu'un malaise, il sera sur pied dans peu de temps. Du moins je l'espère sincèrement.

Je glissai ma main sous la couverture, la posant sur le côté gauche de son torse, vérifiant pour la énième fois le battement de son cœur.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaa... Bon, maintenant, il faut que je réponde...<strong>

**Une petite review pour me motiver ? (Une seule, Winnie ! :D )**

**Au fait, merci à Eiffel, Ondatra Zybéthicus et Narilla snape, pour leurs review... Et merci aux autres lecteurs !**


	24. Chapter 24 SH

**...Et Nous revoilà.**

**Merci aux revieweuses et aux lectrices et lecteurs simples ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>24 Sherlock Holmes :_

.

Autour de moi, il y avait des bruits.

Des chuchotements, comme ceux des fantômes de la rue, la nuit, quand je ne peux pas dormir ...

Après quelques instants, je pu distinguer des mots dans le flots. "Sherlock" "affaire" "pas" "continuer" "sang"... Je reconnaissais la voix de John et celle de Lestrade... Ah oui, je m'étais évanoui en rentrant, ce devait être ça.

Une main se glissa sur mon coeur, surement pour vérifier qu'il battait normalement... Au contact, il arrêta immédiatement pour faire un bond dans ma poitrine et se mettre à cavaler comme un fou.

Je protestais faiblement, intérieurement : hého, tu crois pas que j'ai suffisamment vécu pour aujourd'hui ?

Enfin, il fallu ouvrir les yeux.

Au moins pour rassurer John qui s'inquiétait de cette accélération. Une paupière, lentement...Beuh, il faisait jour... Je papillonnait pour m'habituer et jetais un œil à mon ami, à genoux, qui me considérait toujours avec inquiétude.

J'eus du mal à ouvrir la bouche, mais j'y arrivais finalement.

-John ? Tu peux enlever ta main, s'il te plait ?

Il nia de la tête :

-Ton coeur bat trop vite !

Embêté, je laissais aller ma tête dans le coussin du canapé.

-C'est de ta faute. Tu sais pourtant que je n' aime pas les contacts.

Il retira vivement sa main, avec sur le visage un air blessé que je n'avais pas vu avant. Je me redressais et avisait mes vêtements, en boule, informes et pleins de sangs.

Je considérais mon propre corps... Il était encore humide...

-Tu m'as nettoyé ?

Il hocha la tête, doucement... Désemparé ?

C'était... Gênant, intimidant. Je n'ai jamais eu l'habitude qu'on prenne soins de moi.

Je grommelais un "merci" en évitant de le regarder et repoussait la couverture pour essayer de me lever et aller prendre un vrai bain. Je n'aime pas me sentir sale.

Malheureusement, mes jambes étaient encore trop faibles pour me porter et je tombais dans les bras de Lestrade qui avait réagit le plus rapidement.

Je soupirais, exaspéré de me sentir sans défense, en le fixant dans les yeux :

-Je ne pourrai pas aller tout seul à la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ?

-On dirait que non, Sherlock. Un coup de main ?

Il joignit le geste à la parole en me soulevant dans ses bras, me faisant sursauter et pousser un petit cri de surprise que je regrettait immédiatement.

-Vous êtes léger comme une plume ! s'exclama l'inspecteur, l'air réellement surprit. Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, occupé à m'accrocher comme je pouvais à son cou pour retrouver un minimum d'équilibre.

Il me glissa à l'oreille qu'heureusement que John m'avais laissé mon sous-vêtement... Il rit devant mon regard glacial et me porta dans la salle de bain où il me posa sur un tabouret et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire.

Il s'assit finalement en face de moi et lâcha avec un soupir :

-Pauvre docteur Watson...

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour vous, Sherlock, et tout ce que vous trouvez à lui dire, c'est que vous n'aimez pas qu'on vous touche...

Il secoua la tête alors que je protestais que j'avais dit merci !

-Sherlock...

-Je n'ai jamais été doué avec l'humanisme, et vous le savez ! Et je n'ai jamais aimé qu'on me touche non plus, et vous le savez aussi !

-Ah bon ? Comment suis-je supposer le savoir ?

Il s'approcha de moi et plaqua ses mains des deux côté de ma tête. Je lui lançais un regard noir, mais ça ne sembla pas suffire. Il prit mon mentons dans ses doigts, me forçant à me redresser et même à me cambrer pour ne pas avoir mal. Un frisson me parcouru. Non, décidément, je n'aimais pas ça. ça provoquait bien trop de réactions inutiles chez moi.

J'aurais du naître sans corps. Être juste un esprit.

Il posa son autre main sur ma poitrine, mon coeur s'était remis à battre trop vite.

-Tu sais, Sherlock, le fait que ton coeur s'excite comme ça ne veux pas forcément dire qu'il anticipe quelque chose de mauvais... Et tu vas vraiment blesser John à force.

Et comme pas un fait exprès, ce fut à ce moment là que John entra.

Et que la baignoire déborda.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, voilà, j'ai répondu !<strong>

**Maintenant, nous attendons la réponse de Watsnie ! ^^ **

**Et vos réactions ?**

**Je vous mets celle de Winnie : "Rolala mais comment veux tu que j'invente la suiiiite ? xDD je ne sais pas si tu es allée trop loin ou pas, mais c'est palpitant !" **

**Là, je suis contente de moi ^^  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25 JW

**Hello ! **

**Bon, Winnie à mis le temps, mais voilà le chapitre 25 !**

* * *

><p><em>25John Watson :_

En poussant la porte de la salle de bain, j'eu la vision la plus surprenante de ma vie à Baker Street, et dieu seul sait qu'elle fut bien remplie !

J'observai l'inspecteur Lestrade, tenir d'une main le visage de Sherlock et son autre main était délicatement posée sur son torse, nu.  
>J'avais la désagréable impression d'interrompre un moment d'intimité. Aucun des deux ne bougea, attendant apparemment ma réaction. Je crois que je rougis, et puis j'étais énervé aussi, j'ai du surement faire une remarque blessante sur le fait que Sherlock n'appréciait apparemment que certain contact... J'ai du aussi m'énerver en coupant l'eau de la baignoire, en leur disant que c'était payant, j'ai du aussi surement élever la voix quand Lestrade a voulu me calmer... Enfin tout ça est un peu flou pour moi, a vrai dire je n'ai pas très envie de me rappeler de ce moment. J'ai fait la petite tortue, et j'ai claquer la porte, encore une fois, pour prendre l'air.<p>

Pendant mon petit tour au parc, je réfléchissais à ma réaction, et j'avais vite conclut que j'avais réagit par jalousie, et qui dit jalousie dit sentiment. Je m'asseyais sur un banc, les passants me regardaient bizarrement, surement du aux quelques taches de sangs qui recouvraient mes vêtements mais je n'en avait cure.

Je savais depuis longtemps que j'éprouvais quelque chose pour Sherlock, mais je m'étais fait à l'idée que de toute façon notre histoire ne pourrait jamais être meilleure qu'elle ne l'est à présent, car le caractère et ce qui fait Sherlock, ne lui permet pas d'avoir de relation de toute façon.

Je suis juste fier d'être la personne la plus proche d'une personne aussi extraordinaire que Sherlock, et je ne veux pas le partager.

Je sentis un poids sur mon banc, Lestrade m'avait retrouvé, il semblait inquiet et cela m'énerva de le voir, je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qu'il s'était passer ce matin, et encore moins avec lui.

- John, comme j'essayai de vous le dire tout a l'heure ce n'est...

- Honnêtement inspecteur je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, et vous avez surement mieux à faire.

Il fit comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu

- ... pas ce que vous pouvez penser. J'aime beaucoup Sherlock et j'étais justement en train de lui dire qu'il vous avait surement blesser avec sa remarque sur les contacts là, enfin, c'est Sherlock quoi, vous sembliez inquiet et, bon il n'a peut-être pas...

- Inspecteur, sauf votre respect, qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ma précédente phrase ?

J'avais le regard dur, et il arrêta de parler, regardant ses genoux et se tournait les mains. Un ange passa, et je soupirai.

- Écoutez, Sherlock et moi ne sommes pas un couple.  
>Il rigola, toujours en regardant ses mains.<p>

- Bien sur que vous en êtes un !

Il me regarda le sourire aux lèvres. Je levai les yeux au ciel, combien de fois allait-on me prendre pour un gay ? Il poursuivit :

- Je connais Sherlock depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, et je peux vous dire qu'il n'agissait pas du tout de la même manière avant de vous avoir à ses côtés. (Je haussai mes sourcils.) Sherlock a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, quand je l'appelais pour les enquêtes ils nous disait la conclusion une fois qu'il le savait, mais il ne partageait que très peu, il nous expliquait son raisonnement bien sur, mais ce n'est pas comme si notre avis comptait. Puis vous êtes arrivé, le docteur John Watson. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué, lorsque nous avions fait une descente de stup' dans votre appartement, c'est la première fois que j'ai vu Sherlock s'énerver que vous puissiez le prendre pour un drogué...

- C'est parce que je l'admire beaucoup, je le flattais énormément et ça lui plait.

- Et le même jour, poursuivit il comme si je n'avais pas intervenu, il vous a demandé : "Ce n'est pas bon ?", c'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais demander une confirmation sur ses propres déductions...

- Cela concernait des sentiments, comme c'est un sociopathe, il m'a simplement...

- Je vous parle de détails précis, mais il n'y a que l'impression que vous donnez quand vous êtes tous les deux, quand on vous observe de loin, vous parlez entre vous de choses que nous ne comprenons pas tous, vous prenez son portable dans ses poches, vous le réprimandez, et il vous écoute, vous êtes un couple John.

- Ce la ne veux rien dire ! Je m'énervais.

- Peut être que ça ne veut rien dire pour vous, docteur, mais vous changez Sherlock, et vous êtes la première personne à y parvenir, et je pense que son problème de contact peut s'arranger facilement avec votre aide.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil, il s'arrêta un moment, se leva, et ajouta :

- N'abandonnez pas, Sherlock n'est pas un sociopathe pur quand vous êtes là, uniquement quand vous êtes là.

Et il s'en alla. Je me pris la tête dans mes mains.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Moi j'ai vachement envie de connaître la suite ! Pas vous ? <strong>

**Ah... C'est vrai que c'est moi qui doit l'écrire...**


	26. Chapter 26 : SH

**Hello ! **

**Bon, J'ai mis le temps, mais voilà le chapitre 26 !**

* * *

><p><em>26Sherlock Holmes :_

_.  
><em>

John était entré, s'était mis en colère, était reparti.

Lestrade avait essayé de le calmer, avait baissé un peu le niveau de l'eau dans la baignoire et l'avais suivit en me lançant un « Sherlock, vous auriez pu dire quelque chose ! »

Je haussais faiblement les épaules, je venais de faire des kilomètre à pieds dans le froid, couvert de sang et avec une cheville douloureuse, alors, là, je me sentais pas vraiment de débattre avec John…

A peu près une heure plus tard, John était rentré, m'avais un peu cherché, et avait finit par ouvrir la porte de salle de bain :

-Sherlock ? Oh Pardon !

Et il l'avait refermée.

J'étais juste dans la baignoire… Et j'avais eut du mal à m'y mettre, alors pour en sortir, j'allais de toute manière avoir besoins de lui… Mais crier, là, non.

Je soupirais, en attendant qu'il s'inquiète et revienne, et je réfléchissais. Pourquoi John avait-il donc réagit si violemment ? Pas à cause de l'eau, ça, s'était quasiment certain… Il était peut-être vexé que je laisse Lestrade me toucher et pas lui… Mais, d'une part, je n'avais pas laissé Lestrade me toucher, il l'avait fait, c'est tout. Et puis si lui voulais me toucher… Ses réflexes de médecins lui interdiraient d'aller plus loin. Ou alors, je ferais un infarctus. Parce que la simple pensée qu'il puisse mettre sa main chaude sur ma peau me brûlait de l'intérieur. Avec John, je n'avais même pas besoin de contact.

L'eau était encore agréable et chaude, bien que souillée par le sang coagulé, et c'était relaxant…

Au moment où je commençais à somnoler, on toqua à la porte. Je ne répondis rien, c'était le meilleur moyen de le faire entrer…

-Sherlock ? Ça va ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il avait passé la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il s'était changé et avait prit un thé…

-Je ne peux pas bouger, murmurais-je, si bas qu'il n'entendit pas.

-Pardon ?

Je laissais aller ma t^te sur le rebord de la baignoire, fatigué.

Ça eut au moins le mérite de le faire s'approcher… Il vint s'agenouiller près de moi, en évitant soigneusement de regarder autre chose que mon visage. Je souris et lui répétais que j'étais trop engourdis pour faire me moindre mouvement.

Je m'amusais intérieurement de son rougissement et de ses yeux tous ronds. C'était des expressions que je connaissais, mais que je ne me lassais jamais de revoir sur son visage.

Allons, John, je t'en ai fais voir des pires, non ?

Il prit une grande serviette et m'aida à me relever, me la passa rapidement autours des épaules. Elle n'était pas grande, elle était immense… Il crut que son rôle s'arrêtais là et voulu me lâcher… C'était sans compter ma cheville : je m'effondrais, il eut juste le temps d'attraper ma taille pour me retenir pendant que je grimaçait de douleur.

-Sherlock ? ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Entorse, lui soufflais-je à l'oreille…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à mes pieds, le droit était rouge et gonflé… Il m'aida à aller jusque dans ma chambre, m'installa sur le lit, emmitouflé dans la serviette et examina ma cheville, la manipulant délicatement. Il la reposa, le temps de chercher des bandages. Il revint, me soigna et finit par me recouvrir de ma couverture. Tout cela sans un mot…

-John ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées et avait sursauté à mon appel :

-Oui ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

Toujours à penser que je ne l'appelais que pour lui demander un service… Enfin, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, la plupart du temps, c'était vrai. Je secouais la tête, négativement, il se détendit.

-Tu n'es plus fâché ?

-Non !

-Alors c'est bon.

Il eut l'air surprit, et ne dit rien pendant un moment… Je ne tenais pas à ce qu'il réponde, d'ailleurs. Mais John est un homme qui a besoins de communiquer : au bout d'un moment, il se redressa et me déclara sur un ton sérieux :

-Sherlock, il faut qu'on parle.

-Si tu veux. De quoi ?

-De…De…

Il avait beau s'être résolu à aborder le sujet, il était tout rouge, je ne savais même pas encore pourquoi…

-Devine !

Je le fixais, surpris… Bon, peut-être que je lui devais bien de lui éviter une situation gênante… Je me redressais dans mon oreiller et sortais les mains de sous la couette pour joindre les doigts :

-Ça à un rapport avec tout à l'heure, avec Lestrade ?

Hochement de tête.

-Ça à un rapport avec ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ?

John grimaça…

-Passe moi ton portable.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, il le fera, lui.

Il hésita, mais j'eu l'appareil. Ah. D'accord. Un « couple »… C'est vrai que John n'était pas de ce bord là… Ou du moins, pas consciemment.

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour ça, John. Ce n'est qu'une impression, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Je suis un sociopathe et tu es la première et la seule personne qui ait bien voulu de moi, et nous sommes toujours ensemble, en tant que colocataire et pour le travail, c'est normal qu'ils se fassent des idées.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas le satisfaire… C'était même tout le contraire, il se mordait la lèvre machinalement, les yeux dans le vague…

-John ? A moins que tu ne veuille qu'on ressemble à un couple... Ça ne me dérange pas, moi…

* * *

><p><strong>Alllllllllller ! Winnie, il nous faut une réponse !<strong>

**Review ?**


	27. Chapter 27 : JW

**Yo ! **

**Bon, soyons francs, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me dépatouiller... Mais voici, sous vos applaudissement, Watsny !**

**Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>27John Watson :_

_.  
><em>

Non non non, la conversation devenait vraiment trop sérieuse pour moi. J'aimais bien qu'on reste un peu sur les non dits, Sherlock et moi, le fait qu'on mette tout à plat va surement détruire quelque chose. En vérité j'étais terrifié.

- Sherlock, repris-je un peu énervé, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que les autres pensent, tu sais très bien que lorsqu'on est considéré comme un couple, on fait plus que d'être en colocation et travailler ensemble.

- Je ne comprend pas.

- Évidemment que tu ne comprends pas, tu es un sociopathe, et je te parle de sentiment ! Je me levai un peu brusquement, et je le regardai dans les yeux. Si je me souciais du fait que tout le monde pense que nous sommes un couple, cela ferait longtemps que je ne serai plus là.

- Oui mais toi, que veux tu au juste ? Tu as des sentiments pour moi ?

Je marquai une pause. détournant le regard en prenant bien soin de lever les yeux au ciel avant. Je sentais le regard scruteur de Sherlock, et quand je reposai mon regard dans le sien, je vis qu'il ne comprenait vraiment pas, il attendait ma réponse, et il semblait en avoir un peu peur. Je pris ma respiration, et je vis qu'il coupa la sienne.

- Bien sur que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Sherlock. Et non, ne prend pas la grosse tête je ne suis pas gay, je te le rappelle.

- Bien. Acquiesça-t-il, alors où est le problème et quel est le but de cette conversation ? Car pour l'instant je n'en vois pas, elle est donc ennuyante, et inutile.

Je soupirai.  
>- On ne peut pas parler cinq minutes de notre problème là ?<p>

- Mais quel problème ? Tu as peut être des sentiments pour moi, et j'en suis flatté et tu le sais, je suis un sociopathe je n'ai donc pas d'attachement propre à la nature et aux sentiments humains, de plus tu n'es pas gay, et de surcroit, pour tout tes besoins que l'on peut qualifier d'humains et naturellement normaux pour un homme peuvent être largement comblés par les soins de la dénommée... Euh Sarah il me semble.

Je baissai le regard, déçu par ses propos, mais aussi par la véracité de ces derniers.

- Donc, si dans l'hypothèse il s'avérait que je m'installe vivre dans un nouvel appartement avec Sarah, que je me marie avec...

-Tu ne vas pas te marier avec elle, vous n'êtes quasiment plus en...

- ... elle, poursuivie-je, ou n'importe qu'elle autre femme, et que j'ai des enfants, et que j'arrête de te suivre dans tes enquêtes...

- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir, tu aimes trop ça.

- Dans l'hypothèse ou j'y arriverai, et que je concacrerai mon temps à ma femme, mes enfants et mon travail de medecin. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, en m'accroupissant.

Sherlock baissa sa tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, son regard me troubla encore une fois, mais je ne faiblis pas, je dégluti, mesurant chacune de mes paroles, je posai ma main sur sa cuisse.

- Cela te ferai t il quelque chose ? Je levai ma main sur son front, pas là, je baissai ma main sur son coeur, mais là ?

Sherlock suivit du regard mon mouvement de main, puis reporta son attention sur mes yeux. Il s'arrêta , je senti son coeur s'emporter, mais je n'enlevai pas ma main. Je tremblais un peu devant son regard, même s'il semblait plus troublé que moi. Puis après ce qu'il pourrait être une éternité, je l'entendis à peine souffler un "oui" étouffé, je n'en suis pas sûr, car c'est ce que j'avais voulu entendre, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de demander, qu'il attrapa ma main avec la sienne pour la retirer de sa poitrine.

- John, commença t il, je me suis attaché à toi c'est vrai, comme je ne l'ai jamais fait avec personne d'autre, et je serais incapable de te dire la nature exacte de cette chose qui me lie à toi. Mais elle est là. Il remis ma main sur ma propre cuisse et poursuivit, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aime pas les contacts en général, et quand c'est toi, c'est encore plus bizarre.

- Bizarre en quoi ? Je me relevai et m'essayai à ses côtés, ma douleur à l'épaule reprenait.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira t il.

Un silence s'installa, et je le dévorai des yeux, allant ses mains sur ses cuisses, sa taille fine, son regard si ... intense, ses boucles brunes, et sa bouche si féminine, Sherlock était décidément quelqu'un de très original.

- Qu est ce que tu regardes ? Me demanda-t-il

Je sursautai un peu, détournant le regard, rougissant surement un peu.

- Rien rien, je réfléchissais.

- Ah ça t'arrive de temps en temps ?

Je levai la tête vers lui, vexé, mais ma colère se dissipa devant son petit sourire en coin. Je souri aussi, et je remarquai que j'avais très envie de l'embrasser, pour un hétéro.

* * *

><p><strong>Winnie, je t'aime... Mais maintenant, il faut que je m'y mette... <strong>

**Une review pour encourager l'auteur ?  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28 : SH

**Et maintenant, sous vos yeux zébahis zet zétonnés, Chouetlock !**

**Promis, j'arrête les homophonie approximatives...  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>28Sherlock Holmes :_

Je regardais John me dévorer des yeux...

Est-ce que j'ai avais trop dit pour que son amitié pour moi reste telle quelle ?  
>Je lui avait dit que c'était spécial quand il me touchait, et que je tenais à lui, il m'avait dit qu'il éprouvait de l'amitié... Non, pas de l'amitié, des sentiments. Quels sentiments ?<p>

-John...

-Hm ?

-Tu es sur que tu n'es pas Gay ?

-... QUOI ?

Il me dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Bon, c'était un oui. Je replongeais dans mes oreillers et soupirant. Peut-être qu'au fond, j'avais envie qu'il me touche.

Au moins qu'il me prenne la main...

Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on soit un couple, il me l'aurait dit. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on y ressemble.

Je fermais les yeux. Je n'y comprenais plus rien...

Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais totalement perdu.

John s'était approché de moi, rapidement, s'était assit sur le lit, avait prit mon visage dans ses mains chaudes, et m'embrassait... ? Passionnément.

De toute manière, je n'avais pas la force de le repousser.

Ni la volonté.

C'était quelque chose que j'avais tellement voulu... Que j'avais si souvent imaginé que ça revenait dans mes rêves... Et c'était si agréable.

Il lâcha ma bouche, me laissant respirer -haleter est un terme plus juste- et alla promener la sienne dans mon cou, sur ma mâchoire. Il s'écarta de moi, me regardant bien, détaillant mon visage. Il ne cherchait pas d'assentiment. Ce qu'il voulait, il le prendrait, que je sois d'accord ou pas.

Pourquoi ?

Mon cerveau refusa d'aller plus loin : John avait recommencé à m'embrasser.

Mais... S'il voulait faire... ça ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire, moi... J'étais... Je n'avais jamais...

Il repoussa les draps et les couvertures, il n'y avait plus que la serviette qui me cachait à son regard.

Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur fit une pointe de vitesse. J'avais envie que John me regarde, ne regarde que moi... Mais... Comme ça ?

Doucement, sans rien brusquer, il l'écarta, du bout de doigts, jusqu'à me découvrir entièrement.

Et il me regarda tout son saoul. Chaque partie de mon corps, aucune n'y échappa.

Mes joues me brulaient, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne penser à rien.

Parce que si je pensais à quoi que ce soit, la réaction de ce même corps tant haïs par moi et apparemment tant désiré par mon ami ne me permettrais plus de le regarder en face.

Mon ami... Le seul... On ne fait pas ce genre de chose avec ses amis. Quoique, j'avais lu quelque chose là dessus, mais je ne l'avais pas gardé...

Mais John... S'il le faisait, il allait le regretter plus tard, c'était certain. C'est lui qui ne me regarderait plus en face, il m'éviterait, et peut-être même qu'il finirait par déménager... Pour aller vivre chez une de ses petites amies, se marier avec elle, avoir des enfants avec elle, et m'oublier.

Mais est ce que ce ne serrait pas mieux ainsi ?

John avais un réel besoin de normalité... Tôt ou tard, il finirait par me laisser pour aller avec une femme. Je faisais tout pour le garder auprès de moi, c'était égoïste...

Alors autant emporter ce souvenir là avec moi, non ?

S'il devait partir, au moins que ma première fois soit avec lui.

Ce serait la seule, de toute façon.

Il n'y aurait jamais personne qui puisse le remplacer... Ni à qui je pourrais faire assez confiance pour ça.

Je sentis ses bras m'entourer, ses mains me caresser le dos et les cheveux et je m'aperçus que je pleurais. Lui, il s'excusait.

-Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, pardon... Je ne voulais pas violer ton intimité comme ça, pardon... Pardonne moi...

Je me laissais bercer...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi que je pleure, lui murmurais-je à l'oreille...

-Alors à cause de quoi ?

Il parlait à voix basse, réellement ému, choqué. Je rassemblais me forces pour lui chuchoter :

-A cause de moi... Tout est de ma faute, ne t'en veux pas, surtout ne t'en veux pas. Et excuse moi si tu peux.

John n'eut pas l'air de tout comprendre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il croit que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas de lui... Mais la fatigue me rattrapa avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, et je m'effondrais dans ses bras.

Y avait-il un meilleur endroit pour sombrer ? En tout cas, il devait y avoir de meilleurs moments...

.

Quand je me réveillais, il n'y avait plus personne.

D'une voix rauque, j'appelais John, mais personne ne me répondit.

Je me levais, titubant à cause de ma cheville, et je boitais jusqu'au salon, m'appuyant sur les murs, seulement vêtu du drap de bains blanc. Il n'y était pas non plus... Mrs Hudson devait-être sortie voir sa sœur ou une (ou un) amie car elle n'étais pas monté non plus.

Je continuais d'appeler John... Je montais dans sa chambre, il n'y était pas... Pourtant rien n'avait changé...

Il était sans doute allé faire les courses... Du calme...

Mon cœur s'affolait.

Ma cheville me faisait un mal atroce, mais au dessus cette douleur là, il y avait l'angoisse que John soit parti pour toujours... Et c'était cent fois pire !

Il n'avait quand même pas prit mes propos pour un rejet ? !

... Est-ce qu'il allait bien, au moins ?

Mes jambes me lâchèrent et je m'effondrais en pleurs sur la moquette de sa chambre...

Des pas en bas, des sacs qu'on pose... John ?

-Sherlock ?

Il était juste allé faire les courses... Dieu merci... L'eau refusait d'arrêter de couler, je hoquetais sans pouvoir l'appeler. Le bruit de sa course me réchauffa le cœur, je levais les yeux pour le voir arriver.

-Sherlock ! ... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu as mal ?

Oh, John, tu es tellement adorable... Je crois bien que c'est ça, l'amour, non ?

Il s'était agenouillé devant moi et séchait mes larmes du doigt.

-T'as cheville te fais souffrir, je vois... Attends, je vais chercher de la pommade.

.

Quelque part au fond de moi, il y eut quelque chose de cassé.

.

J'aurais voulu lui hurler que c'était parce que j'avais eu peur qu'il parte et que j'étais soulagé qu'il revienne... Mais aucun son ne sorti.

De toute façon, j'aurais surement dit une bêtise qui l'aurait éloigné de moi.

Quand il revint avec le tube blanc, je ne pleurais plus. Avant hier, je n'avais jamais pleuré, d'ailleurs. Sauf au moment qui nous devait d'être toujours brouillé, Mycroft et moi. Je n'avais plus pu parler pendant des mois, après ça.

John me massa la cheville divinement bien, me reconduisit dans le salon, m'assit sur le canapé... Et finit par s'inquiéter.

-Sherlock ?

Je lui fis un sourire, que j'espérais joli, interrogateur.

-Sherlock, ça va ?

Souriant encore, rassurant, je hochait la t^te.

Plus aucun bruit ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche, je le sentais. Mais inutile de le lui dire trop tôt. Il allait s'inquiéter, et ce que je pouvait lui éviter, je le lui éviterais. C'était toujours quelques secondes de gagnées.

Mais John me connais trop bien. Il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il voulait savoir quoi.

-Écoute, Sherlock, si tu pouvais répondre par des mots...

Sourire désolé. Non, je ne pouvais pas...

-Tu ne veux plus me parler ?

Non, je voulais bien, mais je ne pouvais plus. Eh, oh, il n'allait pas commencer à penser que...

-Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

Et voilà.

Je niais de la t^te. Je ne peux plus parler. Parce qu'hier et ce matin j'ai pleuré pour toi et que tu as fais comme si de rien n'était en revenant. Comme Mycroft. Alors que je t'aimais.

Enfin, je l'aimais toujours. Je ne lui en voulais pas. Mycroft, lui, n'avait eut aucune excuse, il pensait de la même manière que moi... Pourvu qu'il n'aille pas dire des choses à John, aussi !

Maintenant, ça me faisait bien rire quand il disait qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi ! La seule fois où ça en aurait valu la peine, il m'avait superbement ignoré.

Mais John... Non, ce n'était pas la faute de John, si j'étais cassé, cette fois. C'était de la mienne, et uniquement de la mienne. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en veuille, surtout pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ?

Je cherchais des yeux une feuille et un crayon, il crut que j'évitais son regard.

Je soupirais et tendais la main.

ça, il comprendrait.

Il comprit. Il posa son téléphone dedans, j'ouvrais un message, tapais "Je ne peux plus parler" et lui montrait.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Il valait peu-être mieux qu'il ne sache pas. Je haussais les épaules. Pourvu que Mycroft la ferme !

-Je t'ai fais si mal que ça ?

John...

Je lui fit signe de s'approcher et je lui caressait les cheveux, tendrement.

Oui. Mais ce n'était pas important.

.

Les semaines suivantes, j'expliquais par écrit à Lestrade, John et Mycroft l'affaire qui avait conduit à tout ça, mais toujours aucun mot. Même Sally avait l'air gênée par mon silence... Et Anderson aussi. ça devait leur faire des vacances, pourtant...

Il n'y avait bien que Mrs Hudson qui avait tout compris et qui m'avait promis de ne rien dire. "Les chagrins d'amour, c'est toujours très fort pour les gens plus rationnels.", m' avait-elle dit.

J'avais aussi suivit John scrupuleusement, que mon imbécile de frère qui ne savait pas doser son inquiétude ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Il fallut pourtant qu'il échappe...

Lestrade s'inquiétait pour mon état et essayait de m'arracher une parole, même désagréable, une démonstration de mes talents, quoique ce soit... Mais non. Il n'aurait rien.

Personne n'aurais rien.

J'étais toujours cassé.

John était sorti seul, sans m'attendre et je suppose que Mycroft l'avait attrapé au passage.

J'étais donc rentré à baker-street, je m'étais assis dans mon fauteuil, j'avais prit mon violon, composant n'importe quoi...

Et puis IL était entré.

Moriarty.

Je le dévisageais, sans même avoir peur.

Il n'était venu que pour voir s'il pouvait me faire parler, lui aussi.

Et il ne pouvait pas.

-Alors c'était vrai... Johnny-boy t'as brisé le cœur et les cordes vocales ?

Je haussais les épaules et me remettais au violon.

Il vint s'asseoir en face de moi, comme s'il était chez lui.

-Tu ne peux pas parler du tout ?

Non.

-Donc si je te torture, là, au nez et à la barbe de tout ces gens, tu ne criera pas ?

Je ne suis pas sur que ça vaille la peine d'essayer...

-Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas t'abimer. Mais je peux te faire d'autres choses qui peuvent te faire crier...

John est en sécurité avec Mycroft.

-Oh, mais je ne pensais pas à lui... Plutôt à ce qu'il a faillit te faire pour finalement te le refuser...

Oh. Cette fois, je réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre mon violon pour lui jouer ma réponse.

ça prendrait trop de temps, il va revenir bientôt. Et si tu me touche, les hommes de Mycroft débarquent dans la minute.

-Pas faux Sherly-darling...

"Sherly" ?

-Oui, tu es si pitoyable, ça te vas bien...

Va mourir.

-Oh, pas une deuxième fois, quand même...

On ne meurt que deux fois.

-Mais je suis demain... Et demain ne meurt Jamais...

Tu as mes bons baisers de Russie. Maintenant laisse moi.

Il parti, sans trop rechigner, il devait avoir des problèmes avec sa chaudière.

;

* * *

><p><strong>Winniiiiie, la suiiiiite ! Qu'est ce que Mycroft à bien pu dire à John ? Qu'est ce que John à bien pu penser de tout ça ? <strong>

**Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29 : JW

**Nous revoiçis avec la suite du RPR ^^**

**Merci à Eiffel pour ses encouragements réguliers ! **

**J'ai bien peur que ça n'aille trop vite...**

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>29 John Watson :_

.

Ça faisait quelques jours que l'incident c'était produit avec Sherlock, honnêtement je pensais connaître, du moins la majorité, de ses petits travers de sa personnalité, ses anormalités allons dire. Seulement le fait de perdre la parole après un choc, j'avoue que c'est le plus immature de tous ! Au début j'ai pensé que c'était un de ses petits jeux pour m'embêter, pour me faire comprendre que ça l'avait blessé, à la limite, si ça avait été le cas, je pense qu'en adulte responsable Sherlock n'aurait pas hésité de me le faire comprendre de vive voix. Non, j'ai plutôt commencé à m'inquiéter quand son petit jeu a empiété sur son travail. Comme je sais que ce très cher Sherlock ne vit que pour lui, je me suis dis que ça devait être un peu plus sérieux que ce que je pensais.

J'ai d'abord cru que c'était ma faute, comme d'habitude, il arrive toujours à me faire porter le chapeau de toute façon, mais je reconnais que j'y était pour beaucoup. Ce soir là, sur son lit... Je n'aurais peut être pas du... Quand j'y pense, le grand Sherlock Holmes... Jamais été touché. J'aimerais beaucoup lui montrer ce qu'il a raté, ce qu'il peut découvrir, ce qu'il... Euh, restons en là.

Donc nous en sommes là, Mon très cher coloc et ami, (ou peut être plus qu'ami, mais ce n'est pas la question) ne parle plus, et j'ignore à quoi c'est du.

L'autre jour, je me suis fait embarquer par Mycroft, rien d'anormal, enfin, quand on côtoie les Holmes je veux dire, mais cette fois ci j'en était plutôt heureux, je me suis dis que je pourrais lui parler de l'état de son frère et peut être ainsi obtenir quelques indices, même si, d'après Mycroft je connais mieux son frère que lui.

Il me fit asseoir en face de son bureau, à la place que j'imagine être celle des clients, enfin s'il en reçoit, j'ignore encore vraiment la vraie profession de Mycroft Holmes, bien que je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir le détail de ses activités.

- Un thé ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment

- Oui volontiers.

J'installais un peu le terrain, je voulais un thé ce qui voulait dire que je comptais rester un moment. Alors qu'il demandait à l'une de ses assistantes, qui changeaient de noms tous les jours, de nous apporter son meilleur Earl grey, je lui demandai :

- Comment va votre amie la reine ?

Oui j'avoue, je dédicaçais cette réplique à Sherlock, vu qu'il n'avait plus la parole, je suppose que ça aurait été la première chose qu'il aurait dite, s'il avait été à ma place, à ce moment là. Mycroft fit une moue qui se voulait moqueuse, et je souris.

- Comment allez vous ?  
>- Vous voulez encore des nouvelles de votre frère ? Alors pourquoi ne me demandez vous pas tout de suite comment il va lui ?<br>- Je voulais être poli.

Je soufflai, il marquait un point, une assistante arriva avec le thé, nous nous regardions pendant qu'elle nous servait deux tasses, puis nous la remercions.

- Votre frère m'inquiète.  
>- Et bien nous sommes deux. Que s'est-il passé ?<p>

Je rougis un peu avant de répondre, en espérant que l'aîné des Holmes ne le remarquerait pas, seulement j'oubliai que c'était un Holmes, par conséquent, il remarquait tout.

- Il ne parle plus, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, voilà pourquoi il m'inquiète.  
>- Je ne vous ai pas demandé pourquoi il vous inquiétait John, mais ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive là.<p>

Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, un peu énervé, je n'avais aucune envie d'étaler notre intimité à son frère, enfin que dis-je, notre intimité, nous ne sommes pas en couple quand même, c'est juste que ce qu'il s'est passé devrait rester entre lui et moi je pense, enfin oui c'est quand même..

- John ?

Je sursautai.

- Oui euh... Je bu une gorgé d'Earl grey, avant de grimacer et de rajouter deux carrées de sucre dans ma tasse.  
>- Je comprends.<br>-Quoi donc ? Demandai-je  
>- Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler, parce que vous avez honte, donc c'est votre faute si mon frère est dans cet état.<br>- Quoi ? Mais non enfin ! J'ai juste voulu le toucher un peu plus que je... hum... Je me raclai la gorge. Voilà, j'ai... Embrassé votre frère.  
>- Sur la bouche vous voulez dire ?<br>- Évidemment sur la bouche ! Vous avez un autre moyen d'embrasser les gens vous ?  
>- Calmez-vous.<br>- Je suis parfaitement calme. Je soufflais, non je n'étais pas calme, je savais que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans l'état de Sherlock et je n'aimais pas qu'on me le rappelle.  
>- Et ? Ça c'est mal passé ? Il vous a repoussé ?<br>- Si ça avait été le cas, je pense que c'est moi qui serais muet !

Mycroft hocha de la tête, et m'invita à poursuivre.

- Je pense que j'ai violé son intimité, et je m'en veux.  
>- C'est donc allé plus loin qu'un simple baiser ?<br>- Oui... Enfin non, bref ce n'est pas la question.  
>- Effectivement non, je ne voit pas mon frère perdre la parole uniquement pour un baiser et quelques petits pelotages.<br>- Qu... Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas de ma faute ?  
>- Je n'ai pas dit ça, je pense juste que ce qui est arrivé devait arriver, et même beaucoup plus tôt à mon avis, et que ce n'est pas la cause de son mutisme. Que s'est il passé ensuite ?<p>

Je bugais un moment, ouvrant et fermant mes paupières, doucement.

-Et bien Sherlock dormait, alors je suis allé faire des courses. Quand je suis revenu il avait les larmes aux yeux et était étendu sur a moquette de ma chambre, j'ai deviné qu'il avait mal à la cheville et je suis allé le massé avec la crème de... Enfin voilà, et depuis ce matin là, il ne parle plus.  
>- A-t-il pleuré ?<br>- Oui, la veille, dans le lit.  
>- Qu'elles sont les dernières paroles qu'il ait dites avant de se taire ?<br>- Euh que ce n'était pas de ma faute, mais de la sienne.

Mycroft partit dans une grande réflexion, et se leva, pour me tourner le dos.

- ça c'est déjà produit. Dit il dans un murmure, après un moment.  
>- Quoi donc ?<br>- Son mutisme. Quand nous étions ado.  
>- Oh, et comment a t il récupéré la parole ?<p>

Mycroft se retourna, surpris.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qui l'a provoqué ?  
>- Pas maintenant, je veux savoir d'abord ce qui lui a fait retrouvé la parole.<br>- Hum... Vous êtes surprenant Docteur.

Il y eu une pause, et des regards insistants avant qu'il reprenne.

- Après la drogue, les cures, les centres, maman... Je dirais que le fait que l'inspecteur Lestrade le prenne sous son aile, l'a beaucoup aidé.  
>- Oh.<br>- Il faut que vous le souteniez John.  
>- Comment ?<br>- Parlez lui, il faut qu'il vous parle, à vous.  
>- Très bien j'essaierai.<p>

Une assistante vint pour que je prenne congé, mais je m'adressai quand même à Mycroft :

- Et donc ? Qu'est ce qui a déclenché son état la première fois ?  
>- Vous lui demanderez.<p>

Et je me dis dans ma tête, que ça ne fera sûrement pas parler Sherlock. Je n'avais pas du tout avancé.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon bon bon... La réponse est en route.<strong>

**ça vous plait ?** **Vous croyez avoir la force de nous gratifier de votre avis ?**


	30. Chapter 30 : SH

**Bon voilà. Je signale à ma petite béta (ou grande, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ...) que j'éditerais quand elle m'aura remis la version corrigée et je la remercie bien ^^ En attendant, vive Mycrosoft !  
><strong>

**Merci à vous, aussi, qui suivez cette histoire ! :) Surtout aux revieweuses :p**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>30  Sherlock Holmes_

.

John revint environ une demie heure après que Moriarty soit parti, l'air gêné, réfléchissant. Sans même un bonjour, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se plongea dans ses pensées.  
>Je soliloquais donc à l'aide de mon violon, et essayait de trouver une combinaison de notes mélodieuses pour dire "je t'aime".<br>ça m'occupa une autre heure avant que John ne soupire et se lève pour aller faire du thé.  
>Je lui jetais un œil interrogatif quand il me donna une tasse, mais il avait toujours l'air pensif. Je sortais mon portable et le textais, demandant ce qui n'allait pas.<br>Il lu le message, soupira et me jetât un coup d'œil excédé :  
>-Sherlock, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'arrêter de faire l'enfant ?<br>bip ! "Je ne peux plus parler, je te l'ai déjà dit, John."  
>-Oui, je sais très bien, mais POURQUOI ? !<br>Je soupirais à mon tour.  
>"Pourquoi ça te mets en colère ?"<br>"Non, ne dis rien."  
>"Tu te sens responsable ?"<br>Hésitant entre la colère et l'abattement, il lâchât un oui.  
>"Mais tu es responsable, John."<br>"Mais pas coupable."  
>"C'est de ma faute, ne te traquasse pas. Désolé si c'est gênant pour toi."<br>"ça ne me gêne pas pour le travail."  
>"Vraiment, arrête de faire cette tête..."<br>Il releva les yeux vers moi.  
>-Alors explique toi.<br>"Expliquer quoi ?"  
>-Cette histoire de ne plus pouvoir parlé, dit-il en appuyant bien sur le "pouvoir".<br>Je fronçais les sourcils et méditais un moment. Comment dire ça à John clairement ? Bon, des informations mineurs pouvaient peut-être lui suffire.  
>"Je suis en quelque sorte cassé de l'intérieur. Même si tu me frappais maintenant, tu ne tirerais aucun son de moi. Il faut juste attendre que ça se répare tout seul."<br>Il se figea en lisant le message.  
>-Cassé ?<br>Je hochais la tête.  
>-Mais tu n'es pas un objet, Sherlock ! Arrête de te considérer comme ça !<br>Mon regard lui déclara froidement que dans ce cas là, au lieu de "cassé", je devrais dire "blessé", et que ça, ça le blesserait encore plus. Évidemment, il ne comprit pas, mais qu'importe ? Mycroft, lui, avait comprit tout ce que mes regards lui disaient. Il continuait, d'ailleurs.  
>John reprit d'une voix pas assurée :<br>-Et qu'est ce qui t'a cassé, Sherlock ?  
>C'était une question plus dure...<br>"Moi-même. Tu n'étais que le détonateur."  
>-Comment ça ? Explique moi ! Je n'en peux plus de ton silence, moi !<br>Mais que te dire, John ? Que depuis le début je rêve qu'on aille à deux sur un joli chemin alors qu'en vrai je m'y enfonce tout seul ? Que tu as juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour me ramener mais que c'était trop tard ? Que je t'aime désespérément mais que toi...  
>"C'est parce que tu n'as pas compris tout seul quelque chose que je ne peux pas t'expliquer."<br>Perplexe, il resta devant la phrase plusieurs minutes. Et puis il demanda :  
>-Et Mycroft ?<br>Je penchais la tête sur le côté, interrogatif... Ah, oui, Mycroft avait dû lui dire... Quoi exactement ?  
>-Il a dit que tu avais déjà perdu la parole une fois, quand vous étiez enfants... Rien d'autre.<p>

Mycroft... Mycroft avait disparu, un jour. A l'époque où il était encore mon "grand frère chéri", je l'admirais vraiment, je le suivais partout.  
>Cette nuit là, il avait fugué. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé, mais je savais ce qu'il allait faire. ça ne me gênait pas tant que je pouvais rester avec lui.<br>Quel naïf, il n'avait jamais eut l'intention de m'emmener... Je l'avais suivit en cachette, je devait avoir onze ans alors que lui en avait sept de plus. 18. Il ne supportait plus le monde de la maison, j'imagine.  
>Quand il m'avait repéré, il m'avait ordonné de rentrer à la maison, que là où il allait ce n'était pas pour les petits enfants, que je ne devais pas venir ! Moi, j'étais tout simplement terrorisé à l'idée de rester tout seul, sans lui, avec nos parents, qui me semblait deux dragons, tout à coup : si Mycroft partait, ils m'en voudraient de ne pas l'avoir retenu, c'était déjà lui qu'ils préféraient à l'époque. Il alla jusqu'à me mettre une claque pour que je rentre. Je pleurais, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'abandonne !<br>Il finit par se mettre à courir, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas suivre. Je continuais néanmoins jusqu'à ce que je le perde totalement de vue.  
>J'étais en pyjama, on était en novembre, j'ai passé la nuit à pleurer en regardant les étoiles.<br>On m'a retrouvé le lendemain, roulé en boule, très malade, et Mycroft n'était pas revenu.  
>Je suis resté alité un mois, avec une fièvre insoutenable, sans pouvoir penser à rien. A côté de ça, une overdose, c'est une petite allergie passagère.<br>Quand j'ai retrouvé ma faculté de penser, j'ai cherché Mycroft, je l'ai appelé partout dans la lande, je me suis fais un sang d'encre pour lui : il n'allait pas attraper froid, se faire kidnapper, mourir ? Ou pire, les trois ? J'ai passé mon noël tout seul à la maison, le nouvel an aussi. Toujours aucune nouvelle. Je cherchais désespérément où il pouvait bien être, j'ai souvent pleuré en croyant qu'il était parti à cause de moi, où qu'il m'avait lassé seul pour toujours.

Le fait est que je suis toujours seul, depuis. Il y a John, mais John est différent. Il fait des efforts et me pousse à en faire aussi. Depuis que Mycroft m'a trahis, je n'avais plus fais confiance qu'à Mrs Hudson.  
>Lestrade aussi... Un peu, c'est quelqu'un de bien.<br>Et a John. Mon ami-soldat-médecin-colocataire...

Je repris mon histoire. Sans faire par de mes réflexions à John, il ne fallait pas l'inquiéter.

"Finalement, en février, Mycroft revint. Il devait être dix heures du matin, je l'avais vu depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre. Fou de joie, j'étais descendu le plus vite possible pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il m'avait jeté un regard glacé qui m'avait figé sur place. On l'avait forcé à revenir, et j'avais aidé à le retrouver.  
>Il a détourné le regard, dédaigneux, et m'a laissé planté au milieu de la cour, me contournant.<p>

C'est quand Mycroft à disparu que je me suis dis que puisque les officiels n'étaient pas foutus de retrouver les gens, je deviendrais détective !

On m'a reconduit à l'intérieur, mais je suis resté debout. Mycroft expliquait qu'en fait, il n'avait pas fugué, on avait juste eut besoins de lui au gouvernement, et ça devait rester secret. Heureusement, il avait finit son travail avant que je ne le retrouve.  
>J'avais onze ans.<br>Pendant les six mois suivants, je n'ai plus dit un seul mot. Cassé, m'apitoyant sur mon propre sort, culpabilisant parce que j'avais faillit faire rater le travail de mon grand frère et parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus à cause de ça.  
>Au début, ça ne gênait personne, je n'avais jamais été très bavard, sauf pour démontrer aux autres qu'ils avaient tord. Pour tout le monde, c'était d'ailleurs mieux : j'avais arrêté d'être désagréable. Et puis Mycroft comblait très bien les trous dans la conversation, et répondait à ma place.<br>Quand on me posait vraiment des questions, je hochais ou secouais la tête, ou je ne répondais pas du tout.  
>Enfin, mes parents se rendirent compte que j'évitais les gens, que je fuyais les mots et que la dernière fois qu'ils m'avaient entendu, c'était quand j'avais crié que My était revenu.<br>Lui, d'ailleurs, il n'était jamais à la maison, et il s'en foutait.  
>Ils m'ont emmené chez un médecin, qui n'a rien trouvé de physique, puis chez un psy, deux psy, trois psy... Ils étaient tous stupides. Je leur dessinais leur vie et ils faisaient des dépressions nerveuses rapidement.<br>Et puis un jour, j'en ai eu assez de tout ces gens qui pinaillaient sur mon sort. J'ai prit mon manteau, mes économies, et je suis parti. De jour, pour qu'ils ne s'en doutent pas tout de suite. Ils ne m'ont pas retrouvé avant noël, trois autres mois plus tard... J'avais beaucoup appris, écouté, j'avais rencontré toutes sorte de gens ...  
>Quand les gens de Mycroft m'ont prit, je ne voulais pas rentrer : Londres était tellement plus intéressante !<br>Ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre et toutes mes tentatives d'évasion ont échoué... Et puis Mycroft et rentré. "

J'envoyais tout ça à John et le laissais lire, grattant les cordes de mon violon.  
>- Et ensuite, demanda finalement mon ami ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?<p>

"Il est entré dans ma chambre et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, ça à été "Sherlock, tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de me causer du soucis ?"  
>Je m'amusais de l'air scandalisé de John. Bien sur, ça m'avais fais plus mal, à l'époque.<br>"J'ai fais la première tentative de suicide de ma vie ce soir là."  
>Je m'étais senti inutile, rejeté, bien trop vieux pour mon âge... Et puis au final, il n'y avait que la colère qui était restée. Enfin presque.<p>

-Et... Comment tu as retrouvé la parole ?

"Stupidement."  
>"Mycroft a ramené un cas qu'il n'arrivait pas à résoudre pour le soumettre à l'avis parental, mais ils ne comprenaient pas non plus. Ils m'agaçaient tous à ne pas voir l'essentiel, alors je me suis expliqué le cas à moi même, très clairement. J'étais assis à l'écart, le temps que je me rende compte que je parlais à voix haute, mon très cher grand frère était au téléphone et mes parents me pressaient dans leurs bras.<br>Mycroft est revenu, les yeux brillants, sans doute pour me féliciter... La conversation à été assez brève :  
>"Sherlock, tu-<br>"Crève."  
>John pouffa, je souris.<p>

Pendant encore longtemps je m'étais contenté de l'envoyer au diable, ou mourir, où de lui faire des gestes grossiers chaque fois qu'il essayait de m'adresser la parole, je m'étais mis à l'étude de tout ce qui pourrais me servir pour ce que je voudrais faire plus tard : Détective privé. Qui aide la police. Chimie, anatomie, biologie, physique, un peu de mathématiques, étude des crimes depuis trois siècles... En attendant que j'ai l'âge légal pour le devenir.  
>Ma fugue n'avait servit qu'à confirmer que c'était vraiment ce que je voulais être.<p>

"Ne va pas publier ça sur ton blog ! "  
>-Pourquoi ? Ton histoire intéresse les gens.<br>Je levais les yeux au ciel, Détective PRIVE, qu'est ce que John ne comprenait pas dans ce concept ?  
>Mais il semblait requinqué, de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis que j'avais perdu la parole.<br>Le sourire de John valait bien toute l'histoire de ma vie.  
>-Quand même, marmonna t-il, sur ce coup là, Mycroft à vraiment été...<br>Le voile retomba sur son visage... Mais que fallait-il que je donne pour qu'il continue de me sourire ? ! Deux ans de ma vie me donnaient cinq petites minutes...  
>J'étais à demi allongé dans le canapé, il se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de moi, me prenant mon violon :<br>-... Sherlock, dis moi ce que je t'ai fais pour te "casser" comme ça...  
>Il baissait la tête, je me tournais pour être sur le flanc, face à lui.<p>

J'ai juste découvert que tu ne peux pas être à moi pour toujours, et que c'est mieux comme ça... Et ça fait mal, John...

J'avançais une main pour lui caresser les cheveux, il releva ses yeux bleus tristes vers moi.

Et si je te le dis, John, comment réagiras-tu ? Si je te l'écris et que tu ne puisses pas douter que ce soit réel ? Tu prendra un air gêné, tu bafouilleras deux trois mots indistincts, et quoi ? Nous n'en reparlerons pas et ça me détruira de l'intérieur. Et si par miracle tu acceptes mes sentiments, ça ne durera pas. Tu préfères les femmes, c'est naturel. Même si je t'en intéressé physiquement, je n'y connais rien, là dedans. Je suis insupportable, je veux que tu fasses attention à moi, en permanence, et je suis suffisamment puéril pour perdre la parole pour une bête constatation objective.

Bon, d'accord, mon premier et plus grand vrai chagrin d'amour.  
>Tu es la personne que j'ai envie de rendre heureux, avec qui j'ai envie d'être pour le restant de ma vie.<br>Mais pour que tu sois heureux, tu dois savoir la vérité... Donc je dois te la dire...

J'épelais sur sa joue :  
>"C'est à cause d'un amour à sens unique."<br>Il se raidit :  
>-Toi ? Amoureux ?<br>Je hochais la tête, lui faisant un petit sourire.  
>-Qui est l'heureux élu ?<br>"Demande à Mrs Hudson, elle le sait."  
>-C'est Lestrade ?<br>"Non."  
>-... C'est un homme ?<br>Je hochais la tête.  
>-Je le connais ?<br>Rebelote.  
>-... Anderson ?<br>Je lui fit des yeux scandalisés et lui envoyais une pichenette sur le front : bien sur que non !  
>-... Quand même pas Mike...<br>"Non plus".  
>-Moriarty ?<br>Aah, James...  
>"Nope."<br>-Je ne vois pas, finit-il par dire.  
>Je me bornais à lui dire d'aller voir Mrs Hudson s'il voulait vraiment le savoir.<br>-Et il ne t'aime pas ?  
>"C'est impossible entre nous."<br>-Pourquoi ?  
>"Hétéro."<br>-Mais c'est pas une raison, s'offusqua mon ami : Tu es assez beau pour le faire changer de bord !  
>Il dû penser à ce qui s'était passé dans ma chambre, car il rougit.<br>-Enfin, je veux dire...  
>Je lui ébouriffais doucement les cheveux :<br>"C'est gentil mais inutile, John. C'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'il n'y ai rien entre nous."  
>Je le sentais perplexe, presque fâché :<br>-Mais pourquoi ?  
>"Parce qu'il a besoin d'une femme, pas de moi. Il finirait par partir, alors non. "<br>"J'étais fatigué, je me retournais vers le mur, fermant les yeux, réfléchissant à une affaire et à où diable j'avais rangé ma cocaïne.  
>Je laissais John face à son destin, voir Mrs Hudson ou ne pas voir Mrs Hudson ?<br>Maintenant que je lui avais tout dis en quelque sorte, je me sentais curieusement en paix. Je m'endormis comme un bébé.

Un effet positif de l'amour, sans doute.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà. Je brûle d'envie de savoir la suite, mais Winnie à beaucoup de travail en ce moment, je crois... <strong>

**Review ? Pour encourager Winnie et me lyncher ? **


	31. Chapter 31:JW

**Hello, très cher suiveur et très chère suivrice... Oui, je sais que ça ne se dit pas. Winnie vous remercie beaucoup, tous autant que vous êtes, et moi aussi, pour les review, pour les alert, merci !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

31/John Watson :

.

Sherlock s'était endormi. J'ai eu plus d'information sur mon colocataire en quelques heures, que sur la totalité de ma présence à Baker Street je pense. Sherlock était amoureux, c'est à peu près l'information la plus importante, j'en savait plus sur son enfance, et sur l'origine du litige des frères Holmes, seulement Sherlock était amoureux.

Je me levai pour me refaire du thé, Sherlock dormait toujours, mon thé était froid, et je devais m'occuper les mains, Sherlock était amoureux.  
>Je le regardai dormir sur le canapé, pendant que l'eau bouillait, Sherlock était amoureux, amoureux, amoureux...<br>Cela veut dire qu'il est capable d'exprimer ce sentiment alors, ce n'était pas un pure sociopathe, je me retournai, énervé, contre je ne sais quoi, peut être contre cet abruti de Lestrade qui pensait que je pouvait faire changer un sociopathe, lui faire ressentir des sentiments, alors qu'une autre personne y est déjà arrivé bien avant moi. Je donnais un coup de poing sur la table, je ne sais trop pourquoi je me sentais mal tout à coup, pensant qu'une personne pouvait s'attirer les sentiments du brun, et moi je n'arrivais qu'à lui faire perdre la voix !

Quelle réaction puérile par ailleurs, monsieur va mal et décide de ne plus parler, gniagniagnia... je ronchonnai dans mon coin. Jaloux.  
>Je l'ai avoué je suis jaloux, et Sherlock était amoureux.<p>

Je laissai tomber mon thé et me dirigeai à l'étage du bas, Mrs Hutson avait surement des choses à me dire.  
>Je frappai à sa porte, et son sourire m'accueilla, elle avait l'ai très surprise et très heureuse de me voir, elle me proposa un thé, mais je n'en avait plus envie, nous nous installâmes dans son salon, elle se fit une tasse de café et apporta des gâteaux.<br>Je l'aimais beaucoup cette femme, elle était rassurante et très courageuse, je me rappelle la fois où elle a failli être tuée mais que coute que coute elle cachait le portable de Miss Adler, pour Sherlock.  
>Je me rendit compte que beaucoup de personne serait capable de risquer sa vie pour lui. Cela me rendit un petit peu plus jaloux que je ne l'était déjà.<p>

- Alors Docteur, que vous amène t il ici ? Des bonnes nouvelles je l'espère ? Comment va Sherlock ? Parle-t-il à nouveau ?

Je souris

- Il ne parle toujours pas, et j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il était amoureux.  
>Oui Sherlock était amoureux.<p>

Cette fois c'est Mrs Hutson qui sourit, et je perdis le mien, je en comprenais pas.

- Oh vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Et bien oui, vous le saviez ?

- Je pense ne pas être la seule à le savoir même. Elle ricana

- Et vous savez de qui ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais enfin docteur il ne faut pas s'appeler Sherlock Holmes pour savoir ça.

Je soufflai, j'avais encore la désagréable impression que tout le monde savait des choses sur Sherlock si évidentes, et que moi j'ignorai encore beaucoup, alors que je vivais avec lui, ça a eu le moyen de me rendre encore plus jaloux.  
>Devant ma mine abattue, Mrs Hutson reprit la parole.<p>

- Sherlock est amoureux de vous, vous aussi non ? Je l'ai remarqué la première fois que je vous ai vu dans la même pièce, vous vous rappeler ? Quand vous êtes venu visiter l'appartement, la facon dont il vous regardait était assez étrange, il vous épiais, mais pas comme il le fait avec les autres vous l'intéressiez je dirais. Et puis ensuite quand il a commencer à travailler avec vous, c'était une grande preuve de confiance vous savez, il a toujours travailler seul mon Sherlock, dès que je l'ai connu il...

Je ne l'écoutai plus vraiment, mon cerveau avait du mal à enregistrer la première information.

Si nous résumons cette journée je dirais que j'en ai un peu trop appris sur mon colocataire, il est amoureux, ce qui m'a rendu jaloux, et cette personne, cette personne dont il est amoureux, c'est moi. Cette deuxième information me rendis étonnement, heureux.  
>Pendant tout le discours de notre logeuse j'affichai un horrible sourire niais au visage. Je refusai de penser que cette affirmation puisse être fausse, et encore moins le fait que je vais devoir en parler avec Sherlock plus tard. Je profitai juste un peu. Beaucoup. Sherlock était amoureux. De moi.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, C'est un peu cour, mais elle est très occupée en ce moment, mon tanuki bleu. <strong>

**J'ai deux choix, deux versions, écrites, il ne me reste plus qu'a les numériser, mais j'hésite sur la version à publier... Lemon ou retour des affaires ? La première est émouvante, mais la deuxième est drôle... Je pense que je vais prendre la deuxième. **

**Une review pour nous ?  
><strong>


	32. Chapter 32 : SH

**Bonjours à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre en attendant Winnie ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous, et à la revieweuse anonyme pour son gentil compliment ^^***

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Sherlock Holmes  32_

.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Il ne devait pas être plus de neuf heures. On m'avait entendu une couverture polaire dessus... John. Où est John ? Ah, il doit être au cabinet médical, à cette heure ci, je dors déjà peu, il n'a pas dû vouloir me réveiller. Non. Ce n'est pas ça, John ne va plus au cabinet, il ne me laisse plus seul depuis que j'ai perdu la parole. Voyons, en plus hier... Il a dû ruminer une demie heure face à ma semi déclaration, et descendu voir Mrs Hudson, une bonne heure à s'en remettre... Comment à t-il réagit ? Bien à en juger la couverture... Mais ça ne pourrait être qu'un réflexe... Est ce qu'il a prit en compte tous les paramètres, tout ce que je lui ai dis ? Qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'y ait rien, que... Non, c'est John, je ne dois pas m'attendre à ce qu'il réfléchisse comme moi.  
>Au fond, la panique monte. Où est -il ?<br>En surface, je continue de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas grave s'il le prends mal où s'il ne veut pas de mes sentiments. Est ce qu'il m'aime ? Bien sur qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais pas comment exactement, mais il m'aime, même si c'est comme un frère, comme un enfant ou comme un ami, je m'en fous. Il m'aime quand même, c'est ce qui m'a décider à lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aime. Même si je l'ai dit lâchement.  
>Et il ne m'aurait pas laisser sans un message. Et il n'y a rien sur mon téléphone.<br>Ah.  
>Bien sur.<br>Naturellement.  
>C'est lui qui m'en envoie un.<br>Lui, James. Non Moriarty, je ne suis pas d'humeur à être familier. Il m'a kidnappé John, il l'a emmené dans une piscine pour voir si même ça, ça ne me ferais pas parler.  
>Le contenu exact de son message est :<br>"Enfin, Sherly ! Johnny-boy et moi commencions à nous demander si tu viendrais ! Le doute dans ses yeux est absolument a-do-ra-ble. Viens vite, je n'aimerais pas commencer le jeu sans toi...JM"  
>Envoyé du portable de John.<br>L'Enfoiré.  
>Je l'avais déjà localisé.<br>Manteau, écharpe, chaussettes, chaussures.  
>Il va souffrir.<br>Dans la cuisine, Mrs Hudson, ligotée, bâillonnée. Pendant que je la détache, elle essaye de me bafouiller qu'ils on enlevé... Je lui pose un doigt sur la bouche. Je sais. Je sais où ils sont. Où John et Moriarty, ce canard, sont. Et le deuxième va payer très cher le fait de m'avoir prit le premier sans me demander la permission. Et il va me le rendre fissa.

Pourquoi encore une piscine ? Pourquoi toujours des piscines ?  
>Il mit une bonne minute avant de décoder les mouvements de mes doigts. Code de base cinq, un numéro pour chaque doigts, les nombres ainsi formé correspondant à un mot de l'encyclopédia britanica. Pas une page et une ligne, je n'avais pas la patience. Le numéro du mot. Et la conjugaison de la mains droite.<br>John était à côté de lui, en boxer, les corps entièrement peint d'arrabesques noire. Ouh, feutre indélébile. ça allait faire mal, ça, au lavage. Surtout qu'il avait l'air d'avoir été drogué. Les yeux vide, planant loin, très loin... Je reportais mon attention sur l'autre.  
>Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ?<br>-Oh, un peu de cocaïne... A sept pour cent, ça ne va même pas créer une dépendance chez lui.  
>Je t'emmerde.<br>-Oh, allons, Sherly, ou est passé ton amour du jeu ? La dernière fois, il était beaucoup plus en danger que ça...  
>La dernière fois, je ne venais pas de lui ouvrir mon cœur et tu ne ruinais pas tous mes espoirs qu'il ne fasse pas de moi le responsable de sa chute dans la drogue !<br>-Ohoh, serais tu en colère ?  
>Repose une question aussi stupide et je t'extermine.<br>-Wow, c'est que tu serais fâché ! M'exterminer, moi ? Toi ?  
>Je suis toi, ne l'oublie jamais. Touche à un de ses cheveux et je t'arracherais le cœur avec les dents même si je dois me faire tuer par tes snippers.<br>-Tu es sexy quand tu es en colère, tu sais ? Et tu sais aussi qu'il est techniquement impossible d'arracher un cœur avec les dents, qui dis des absurdités, ici ?  
>Ne me sous-estime pas. Pour te faire du mal, mon imagination est toujours fertile.<br>-Tu sais que tu serais presque effrayant ?  
>J'ai mis hors services tous tes hommes avant de venir.<br>-Bravo !  
>C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?<br>-Oh, mais rien d'autre ne pourrais mieux exprimer ce que je ressens, Sherlock !  
>Tiens, c'est plus Sherly ?<br>-Tu commençais à t'y faire, hein...  
>Peu importe. Rends moi John.<br>-Viens donc le chercher !  
>Et il se lève, et s'en va, sans plus de cérémonie. Je reste interloqué une seconde... Il voulais me tester à ce point là ? ça cache surement quelque chose d'encore plus machiavélique.<br>Mais il y a plus important : John !  
>Je me précipite vers lui et le recouvre vite de mon manteau. Il a perdu connaissance, je ne... Sais pas ce qu'on fait à quelqu'un qui vient de prendre une dose importante de cocaïne pour la première fois... Le mieux doit être de le ramener.<br>Tant bien que mal, je rentre avec son corps lâche dans les bras, et avec l'aide de Mrs Hudson je le monte dans sa chambre. John, je suis désolé...Tellement désolé... La drogue, pour toi, c'est pas bon, du tout, pardonne moi, c'est de ma faute si tu as été prit par cet imbécile et qu'il t'a faire injecter cette chose...  
>Oh John, reviens vite ! La bas, c'est beau, mais il ne faut pas y rester, et plus on y passe du temps plus on veut y retourner...<br>Je me prend le visage dans les mains. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre...

.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, okay, j'ai ai fais des tonnes. Un peu trop. Mais il n'a aucun sens de la mesure. <strong>

**Winnie, la suuuiiiiiiiiiiiiite ! Je sens que nous allons avoir besoins d'une explication...**

**Rev-you ?**


	33. Chapter 33 SH

**Chers lectrices et lecteurs, Winnie étant trèèès occupée ces temps-ci et que, je le reconnais, je ne l'ai pas laissée dans une situation facile à continuer quand on est pas moi… Donc je reprends la mains.**

**Merci à Caradya pour sa review !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**33 / Sherlock Holmes**_

.

.

Pour une fois, Mycroft avait servit à quelque chose… La dose que Moriarty avait fait prendre à John n'aurait _vraiment_ aucun effet sur lui, du moins gère plus qu'une tablette de chocolat noir, passé le planage. Après m'avoir rassuré, mon cher grand frère me fit aussi jurer d'être sage tant qu'il n'en serait pas plus au sujet des vrais plans de Moriarty … A vrai dire, j'avais bien ma propre idée là-dessus… Tout cela avait été pour mesurer la force de mes sentiments envers John, et l'étendue des possibilités qu'il me « déflore » vite. Parce que cette espèce de malade voulait le faire avant lui. Me prendre ma virginité devait sacrément l'exciter, pour qu'il fasse tout ça. Quoique ce type à toujours été excessif dans tout ce qu'il fait. Pauvre John. Il avait du lui raconter tout ses fantasmes et ses perversions en lui dessinant ses marques sur le corps… En parlant de ça, mes souvenirs me disaient que les lignes descendaient sur les hanches… Tss, il lui avait remit ses sous vêtements, il tenait à ce que je sois préservé à ce point ? Je découpais des corps dans ma cuisine, la nudité ne me faisait rien… Il m'aurait surement répliqué que les vivants ne font jamais le même effet que les morts. Ça n'est pas faux.

John ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller… Je m'en voulais d'avoir été si lent à le retrouver, moi qui dormais si peu, pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours au mauvais moment ? Il était si mignon quand il dormait… Et si adorable quand il était debout. Ses cheveux blond, courts, soyeux, ses paupières closes, fragile… Tout lui, en fait. La seule chose qui gâchait ce portrait, c'était les marques noires, entourant ses yeux, glissant sur ses joues, dans son cou, partout sur sa peau… Saleté de Moriarty !

John ouvrit un œil, grogna un « Sherlock ? » et je lui pris la main :

« Je suis là, John. Comment te sens tu ? »

-… Ouhhhf… Il se redressa subitement : Moriarty ? !

« Tu es en sécurité, il est loin. »

Il retomba dans son oreiller.

-Si tu savais tout ce qu'il m'a raconté…

«J'imagine bien. Tu as faim ou tu préfères t'enlever ces traces avant ? »

Il regarda sa main, ennuyé plus que dégoûté.

-Je pense que je vais essayer de faire partir le plus gros…

Je lui fis un petit sourire et un mouvement de tête vers la salle de bain.

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. L'eau est tiède. Prends le mélange dans le pot a fleure, ça partira plus facilement. »

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

« Une recette personnelle. Il y a du détergent, de la crème pour la peau et du savon de Marseille liquide, un peu de produit vaisselle, aussi. Et d'autres choses, ça ne devrait pas être irritant pour ta peau et tu ne devrais pas avoir à trop frotter pour que ça parte. »

-Attends, tu …

« Je n'ai pas été jusqu'à faire les courses, rassures-toi, John… »

Je levais les yeux au ciel un instant, il avait l'air amusé. Il se leva, écartant les couvertures et se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain.

-Sherlock… Ce que tu as dit avant que Moriarty fasse du body art avec moi dans une piscine…

Que je l'aimais. Je penchais la tête, signe qu'il avait mon attention.

-C'est… C'était vrai ?

Je devais jouer séré. Au moindre signe que _mes sentiments_ pour lui pouvaient le gêner ou me faire perdre ce que j'avais avec lui, je ferais marche arrière, je dirais que c'était parce que c'était vraiment des sentiments profonds, mais que amour était un bien grand mot pour un sociopathe comme moi, que je ne l'éprouverais surement jamais et encore moins envers mon meilleur ami. Et puis j'avais été très fatigué, avec tout ce qui m'étais arrivé. Il me faudrait trouver une autre raison pour ma perte de parole… Une drogue que Moriarty m'avait fait prendre, un truc qu'ils m'avaient refilé dans la maison du type plus ou moins nécrophile qui m'avait acheté avant de se faire attaquer par Moriarty qui ne voulait pas qu'on me touche. Même si l'histoire avec le psychopathe de service était probable, je n'en savais rien, et il ne m'avait rien refilé du tout, ça c'était certain. Mais John n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce détail.

Non, c'était trop énorme, John _savait _quand je mentais. Surtout que je _lui_ mentais. Tant pis. Tout plutôt qu'il me laisse seul, qu'il me quitte. Je penchais encore un peu plus la tête, pour lui dire « Et si c'était le cas ? »

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sérieusement, Winnie, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi. Pour la suite tu vas devoir t'en charger toute seule, prends juste une heure pour toi et écrit une page ou deux pour qu'on avance.**

**Tu sais où me trouver :)  
><strong>

**Sinon, review ?  
><strong>


End file.
